


Only You Are My Paradise

by OceansBreeze



Series: 警爵养父子AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 我愿沉入回忆的汪洋，寻你的脸庞，唯有你的我的天堂。我亲爱的孩子，能够遇见你、看着你长大、变得像我一样优秀，你不知道我有多么高兴。我是他渣的有多幸运能够拥有你这样的孩子、拥有过像你父母那样的挚友。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警爵养父子亲情向→爱情向，求不喜勿喷。  
总体上算是甜的，养成、互相治愈、互相救赎，但我不能保证结局不发刀。  
应该是中短。  
不过我能不能写完还是个未知数呢……

Prowl在得知保时捷夫妇巴洛克与玛祖卡出事的消息时刚刚带领自己的下属结束例行的反恐演习。当时他和战友、下属们席地而坐休息，他连身上的保护装备都没有卸下，随手抓起一罐能量饮料，拉开拉环咕咚咕咚就往嘴里灌。也就是在这时他放在地上的通讯机就嗡嗡地振动起来，而来电显示是他的老朋友巴洛克。

但在Prowl接通通话后一个陌生的声音从电话那头冒了出来，这个陌生的声音首先自我介绍说自己是铁堡军医院的一名医生，然后这位医生告诉他，他的老战友兼前上级、现下属保时捷夫妇在执行任务返回警队的途中不幸双双遭遇车祸，现在正在ICU抢救，通讯录里能联系得上的联系人只有他。“他们的家属呢？”Prowl疑惑地问，也就是在这时他听见手机那头传来的孩子的哭声与嘈杂的争吵声。

打电话的医生语气中充满无奈：“家属早就来了，都在争夺夫妻俩留下的遗产和存款，我们安排了几个护士暂时照顾他们的儿子。送他们来的人说你和那对夫妻是很要好的朋友，所以希望你能来一下……”Prowl未等医生说完就火急火燎地挂断电话，他把身上的重武器装备包括自己的肩炮一股脑地写下来丢给不明情况的Streetwise，就变形成载具形态，在众战友、下属的诧异目光的注视下油门踩到底一路飙到医院。

ICU外的等候区，保时捷夫妇的家属们就像见到老冤家般争吵着，要不是医院的保安拉 住他们，他们或许会打成一团。而在等候区一个不起眼的角落里，两个年轻的护士不知所 措地安慰着一个哭哭啼啼的浑身颤抖的小机子。Prowl认识那个小机子，小机子叫Jazz，是保时捷夫妇的孩子。很多年前，大约是Jazz出生的那一年，Prowl特意请假去幼生体保育院看望保时捷夫妇和Jazz，但却因为某些事情，从那之后他们便没再见面，只是保持着固定联系，偶尔Prowl会给他们寄一些东西，其中就包括雷打不动的每年给Jazz买的生日礼物。 玛祖卡总是说让Prowl别再破费，因为他的弟弟Bluestreak刚毕业在找工作，家里还需要钱， 但Prowl依旧我行我素，每年把生日礼物准时送达。看着那个哭哭啼啼的幼生体，Prowl不由得有些感慨，多年未见，那个他曾在保育院抱过的小小一只有生意已经长到有自己腰部那么高了。

多年前Prowl刚刚毕业进入警队工作时保时捷夫妇是他的上级，正是他们的教导与提携让Prowl不断进步，最终爬到了如今的安全军总长的职位。毫不夸张地说，保时捷夫妇不仅是他Prowl的老朋友、前上级，更对他有知遇之恩，眼下他们夫妇俩在ICU里依旧没有摆脱生命危险，而那些家属根本不在意他们的死活，更不会在意可能失去父母的Jazz会怎样，Prowl认为自己虽然是外人，但必须插手管管。

“哎哟，这不是安全军总长吗，什么风把您吹到这里了？”那群几乎要扭打在一起的家属中的一个发现了Prowl，挑衅地对他嚷嚷着。

“来这里有何贵干啊？也想分一杯羹吗？”

“这里没你事儿！”

“外人过来凑什么热闹？”

Prowl没有搭理那群家属，他径直走到角落里的那个小机子身边，两个护士仿佛看到了救星，感激地看了他一眼为他让开空间。

“小朋友，愿意暂时去叔叔家住几天吗？”Prowl蹲下来揉了揉Jazz的头，温柔地用手指揩去他脸上的清洗液。

“你是爸爸妈妈说的那个每年我生日的时候都会给我寄礼物的叔叔吗？爸爸妈妈说，如果哪天他们出了意外，那个每年给我寄礼物的叔叔就肯定会来接我。”Jazz小心翼翼地打量着Prowl，有些戒备地想往后退，但没退几步后背就撞上了墙壁。

“是的哦，我和你爸爸妈妈还是好朋友呢。”Prowl点点头，然后向小机子张开双臂。“走吧，叔叔带你去吃点东西。”

Jazz缩着脖子紧贴在墙角，他犹豫片刻，然后点点头，乖乖地钻进Prowl的臂弯，两只稚嫩的胳膊搂住他的颈部装甲，任由他把自己抱起来。Prowl有些笨拙地抱着Jazz，毕竟他没有任何照顾孩子的经验。旁边那两位护士见状，主动上来教Prowl抱孩子的正确姿势。抱着Jazz走出ICU等候区时，那个打来电话的医生突然面色严肃地塞给Prowl一张字条，并用眼神提醒他：不要将字条上的内容透露给任何人，尤其是那群家属。

Prowl将字条攥在手心里，因为抱着Jazz不方便拿东西，他随手将字条塞进了自己的子空间。医院距离自己家的路程并不算远，而正巧他的老朋友Ironhide也住在附近，于是Prowl给老友发了条通讯，让他帮忙去买点吃的，然后到楼下接自己。

到家之后Prowl让Jazz吃了点东西，小机子或许是在医院受到了惊吓再加上刚刚到一个陌生的新环境并不适应，没有多少食欲，草草吃了几口能量块后任凭Prowl和Ironhide怎么哄就是不肯再吃，于是Prowl只好把他抱到自己床上哄他睡觉。兴许是哭累了的缘故，再加上幼生体本来就需要更多睡眠，Jazz的头一沾枕头就很快进入了睡眠状态。

Prowl轻轻推开卧室的门，他倚在门框上，借门缝中穿过的一丝客厅里的灯光与穿过窗帘缝隙透进来的路灯光，望着在充电床上的金属纤维摊子下面蜷缩成一团、双手环抱着自己身体的小团子——这种睡觉的姿势说明小团子很没有安全感——而且莫名其妙地让Prowl感到心疼。这么小的孩子，在很可能失去父母的时候还被家人冷落，为何这个世界要对这个孩子如此残忍？

送走了Ironhide，Prowl才想起揣在子空间里的那张被医生塞给他的字条。他掏出字条，上面很明显是保时捷夫妇的笔迹：

> _如果我们出了意外，Jazz就麻烦你了，我们知道那些亲戚是靠不住的。我们所有的遗产和存款在Jazz名下，他成年之前由你代替保管。他是个听话的孩子，我们经常跟他提到你。我们相信你能照顾好他。_
> 
> _——By：巴洛克&玛祖卡_

Prowl靠在沙发上读完纸条，仰起头凝视着雪白的天花板，没想到啊二位老朋友兼前上司，你们居然送给了我这样的“大礼”。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

尽管白天的训练已经让Prowl疲惫不堪，但当晚Prowl强忍着睡意彻夜未眠，他担心白天受到刺激的Jazz晚上会因为噩梦而惊醒，他得随时做好安慰小家伙的准备。第二天或许应该带这孩子去Rung那里做个检查，Prowl在心里计划着，心理疾病在表面上看不出任何问题——但早上还笑呵呵地跟你打招呼说有空来家里坐坐的邻居很可能晚上就跳楼自杀——同时他也做好了最坏的打算，那就是Jazz患上PTSD的的几率会很高。Jazz这个年龄已经知道何为死亡，虽然没有亲眼目睹父母遭遇车祸被推进ICU，但他却对发生的一切心知肚明，还坐在ICU门口看着其他那些长辈们为了争夺遗产吵得不可开交。

“呜呜……别走……爸爸、妈妈……呜呜”沉睡中的小机子低声抽噎起来，浑身上下开始颤抖，冷凝液从他后背的缝隙里渗出，两只小手在空气中胡乱抓着，仿佛是溺水之人试图抓住救命稻草。本来略有睡意的Prowl被Jazz发出的动静惊得睡意全无，他没有多想，一把将Jazz揽入怀中拍着他的后背：“别怕宝宝，爸爸在这里，你现在很安全，没事的宝宝，没事的……”这种安慰幼生体的方法是跟Ironhide学来的，至于为什么这位大老粗会哄孩子，完全是因为不久前他和Ratchet收养了一个弃婴，于是乎那双握着枪杆子和炮杖的手开始抱孩子，那张有时爆粗的嘴也开始唱出眠歌。初次体验当奶爸的Ironhide每天乐此不疲地沉迷于哄娃而且十有八九是被“老来得子”的喜悦冲昏了头脑，自己还没学几招哄娃技巧，就摆出一副专家的样子把那几招哄娃技巧教给了Prowl。

当事人Prowl也对自己居然学来这种有点肉麻的话感到意外，但这几招果然奏效，很快Jazz安静下来缩在Prowl怀中继续睡去。松了一口气的Prowl心疼地揉了揉怀里小团子的头，然后开始思索自己和这孩子的辈分关系——他们之间的年龄差使他们的辈分尴尬地卡在“哥哥”与“叔叔”之间，不管怎么称呼都有点不太对劲儿的感觉，但小团子说在家里爸爸妈妈让他管自己叫“叔叔”，至于保时捷夫妇，他们对自己来说是长兄、长姐般的存在。Prowl擅长处理复杂的数据、堆成小山的文件，他强大的逻辑线路甚至能让他同时精确地追踪多个高速移动的物体，可偏偏就不能帮助他分清楚亲友之间的辈分与称呼，如果保时捷夫妇真的出了个三长两短没有抢救过来，仅凭他们对自己的知遇之恩，自己也要义不容辞地收养这个孩子，然后成为他的……养父？天啊，这个想法有点疯狂，而且小机子愿不愿意认这个养父还是个未知数呢。就这样，Prowl的上下遮光板直打架，还好后半夜小机子安安稳稳地缩在自己怀中睡觉没有再做噩梦，熬到凌晨时分，Prowl终于架不住涌上来的睡意，迷迷糊糊地陷入睡眠状态。

……

第二天早上Prowl是被通讯器的提示音惊醒的，但由于训练与熬夜的疲惫他没有立即从充电床上爬起，而是先发了个身摸摸自己身侧，在没有摸到那个小机子后Prowl立即睡意全无，险些一个骨碌从床上滚下来。床上空荡荡的，床头柜的通讯器嗡嗡作响，仿佛是在传递什么紧急信息。Prowl没有多想就按下了接通键，昨天那个打来电话的医生的声音传了出来。

Prowl震惊之余只听进去“抢救无效”“节哀”“我们尽力了”“很抱歉”这几个词，他没有耐心也不肯再听后面的内容或者回顾前面那堆十有八九是让他做好心理准备的废话，这几个词汇足以清清楚楚地传达医生想要告诉他的信息，而现在的当务之急是找到失踪的Jazz。Prowl无意中往窗外瞟了一眼，看见一个怀抱着什么东西的小机子被保安拦在小区外面，一撮凑热闹的路人饶有兴致地在围观。不管那个小机子是不是Jazz，还是先下去看看为好，怎么想着Prowl无视通讯器那头那位因为自己老半天没接通讯器还接通了又不回话的医生的抱怨，他挂断通讯器将其往床上随便一丢，就风风火火地冲下搂，直觉告诉他那个小机子就是Jazz。

“麻烦让一让！”Prowl听清楚哭声后就确定小机子就是Jazz，他也顾不得什么礼貌，有些粗鲁地推开围观的路人和邻居，果然看见边抽泣边发抖的Jazz怀抱着个装着什么东西的袋子站在小区门口，他心疼地一个箭步上去在Jazz跟前蹲下，将受了惊吓的小家伙揽入怀中。保安狐疑地看着Prowl：“这是你亲戚家的孩子？他今天早上出去后抱着个袋子回来，没有通行卡也说不出自己住的楼号，连监护人的联系方式都说不清，我就没让他进来……”围观看热闹的路人和邻居见到小机子的家长出现也没有兴致继续围观，大部分都离开了，只要小部分站在原地没有挪窝，似乎想要看看接下来事态将如何进展。没人不认识安全军总长，但众所周知Prowl是黄金单身汉，他哪里来的孩子？

“为什么早上要乱跑？”Prowl弹了一下小机子的脑壳责备道。

“我……我……我就是想给你买份早餐，可是我没有通行卡，昨晚也没看清你家的楼号，就……进不来了……抱歉给你添了麻烦……”Jazz抽抽搭搭地解释，挣扎着后退一步离开Prowl的怀抱，然后把袋子推到Prowl手里。

作为安全军总长，试图巴结讨好Prowl的机子一抓一大把，送礼、请客吃饭都已经司空见惯，Prowl把这些礼物和饭局都推掉了，更有甚者试图爬上他的充电床，当然他们是不可能成功的。当然也不是没有机子关心过Prowl，但那些关心他的机子实则都别有用心。只有这个孩子，这个仅仅被他照顾了不到一天的孩子，为了给他买早餐能独自穿过陌生的街区，以至于买完早餐后还被堵在小区外、被人围观。这种纯粹的、不带一丝目的的关心，对Prowl来说是头一次体验到。Prowl摇摇头，怜爱地捏了捏Jazz的脸，露出一个无奈笑：傻孩子，应该是我照顾你、起大早给你买早餐才对啊，怎么能让你给我买早餐呢？

“Alright，kid，”Prowl站直身体将Jazz抱起来。“你愿意我做你的新爸爸吗？”

当天上午，Prowl就带着Jazz去办理了收养手续，名正言顺地成为了小机子的新监护人。由于他俩之间尴尬的年龄差，关于Jazz究竟该怎么称呼自己这件事情Prowl也不是没有考虑过，最终在办理手续的工作人员的建议下确定了二人的养父子关系。“他刚刚失去父母，有一个新监护人以父亲的角色出现在身边对他心理和生理的各方面都有好处。”工作人员边在收养手续上盖章边说。Prowl点点头，眼角的余光扫到乖乖地坐在玻璃门外等候区的沙发上舔舐着棒棒糖的Jazz，一抹宠溺的笑容不知不觉浮上嘴角。“谢谢。”他接过工作人员递过来的数据板放进随身携带的文件夹中，站起身向工作人员伸出手。“从现在开始我就要自学成为新手爸爸了。”

“这是我应该做的的。祝你和你的孩子生活愉快，长官。”工作人员有点受宠若惊地站起来会握住警车的手，然后又把手抽回来，啪地敬了个军礼。

当Prowl出来时Jazz还坐在沙发上舔舐着那根所剩无几的棒棒糖。“嘿，孩子？”Prowl走到他面前蹲下，想到早上小机子并没有对愿不愿意自己做他的新爸爸给出肯定的答复，Prowl决定还是再次征求一下他的意见。“从今天开始你就跟我一起生活，我就是你的新爸爸了。”

“但是我的爸爸妈妈呢？”Jazz眨巴着无辜的光镜。

“你爸妈他们……今天早上刚治好病，还需要在医院休养好长一段时间。”Prowl只能先编造一个善意的谎言骗这个孩子，如果现在就让他知道他的父母已经抢救无效死亡并且其他亲戚因为没有分到半点遗产已经和他们一家断绝关系，无疑对Jazz幼小的心灵造成严重的伤害，给他留下心理阴影。而且现在还不能确定Jazz是否患有PTSD，一旦告诉他真相，就算他现在没有PTSD也会被吓出PTSD。Prow逻辑线路飞快地运转着，试图编织出尽可能长时间维系下去的谎言。“然后他们要去很远的地方出差……”“是不是因为我不乖所以爸爸妈妈不要我了？”Jazz的光镜里瞬间噙满清洗液。

“不是哦。”Prowl把Jazz抱起来，手掌轻轻抚上他的脸，温柔地用拇指擦去他眼角的清洗液。“你爸爸妈妈有很重要的任务，不过等你长大了他们就能接你回家了。所以在你爸爸妈妈回来之前你就住在我家，我暂时当你的新爸爸，可以吗？”

“恩恩！”Jazz拼命点头，搂住Prowl的脖子在他脸上吧唧一口。“那我可要快点长大，这样就能快点见到爸爸妈妈了对不对？”

“是的哦，你真是个聪明的孩子。”Prowl感到心中升起一股暖意，在这之前，从来没有一个跟自己毫无血缘关系的孩子这样关心、信任自己，Jazz虽然不是自己的孩子，但他简直就是普神送给自己的礼物，渐渐融化了自己心中的薄冰。“那现在爸爸带你去游乐园玩，然后去给你买点好吃的好玩的怎么样？”

“好啊好啊！daddy快带我去玩叭！我要坐过山车，还要打靶、开碰碰车……我爸爸妈妈就带我去过一次游乐园，妈妈枪法可棒啦，给我赢了好多礼物，daddy也带我去打靶好不好？”看着自己怀中开心地手舞足蹈还搂着自己脖子撒娇的小包子，Prowl抽出一只手弹了一下他的脑壳，逗得小家伙边咯咯直笑边亲昵地用自己的额头蹭着Prowl的红色角徽。这个年纪的孩子需要来自长辈的关怀就像花儿需要阳光、鱼儿需要清泉，给他们一点阳光他们就灿烂，给他们一点雨露他们就滋润。都说孩子们是普神送来的礼物，虽然Prowl不怎么相信普神的存在，但从现在开始他甚至对自己之前的想法开始动摇。_『放心长大吧宝贝，享受与其他孩子那样无忧无虑的童年吧。』_他在心里默念道。_『我不但会陪你长大，我还会陪你到这个世界的尽头。你就是我的天堂。』_

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

游乐园里游人如织，基本都是带着幼生体来游玩的家长。这个位于铁堡的游乐园是全塞星规模最大、设施最完善的游乐园，当然入场券也价格不菲。其他环省的游乐园都会给不同年龄阶段的幼生体不同价格优惠，唯独铁堡的这个游乐园没有任何优惠项目，而且院内所出售的饮食价格也高到离谱，但这并不能阻挡家长们带领幼生体来玩耍的热情——生活在铁堡并且有条件带孩子踏入这个游乐场，家中非富即贵，这点开销对他们来说就是九牛一毛。当然，对于Prowl来说，他的薪水甚至足够他每个月都带着Jazz来玩一次，而且还是吃豪华套餐玩遍所有适宜幼生体的娱乐设施的那种。

Prowl把Jazz扛在自己肩膀上，小小的幼生体对他来说根本不算什么压力，毕竟当年他在警校做体能训练和负重越野时背的沙袋可比好几个Jazz加起来都有分量。Jazz乐颠颠地用手捏着Prowl的角徽，将自己的下巴搁在Prowl的头盔上，两只悬空的小腿不时踢腾，他上次被父母带着来铁堡的游乐场已经是很多年前的事情，那时他甚至还是一个原生体，连走路都不会，当时他的父亲也是把他高高地举到自己肩膀上扛起，父亲结实的肩膀对于每个孩子来说都是最舒适的VIP专座，“这里谁的位置都没有你的好！”父亲曾得意地对Jazz说，母亲则忙着买零食和饮品。当时保时捷夫妇虽然在警队里身居高位，但他们的薪水加起来也勉强够三人的门票钱和一顿午饭的费用，懂事的Jazz没有像其他幼生体那样吵着要那些高级套餐，只是让妈妈买了几袋价格较低的零食，尽管如此，对于普通家庭来说这依旧是笔不小的开销。由于那时的Jazz年龄太小很多娱乐设施都不能玩，一家人除了整个白天都在游乐场里瞎逛，就是在傍晚时分去坐了摩天轮。

“你想玩什么，孩子？”Prowl抓住Jazz晃荡着的小腿捏了一下。Jazz此时正咀嚼着一块能量蛋糕，听到自己的新爸爸询问自己，他把剩下的蛋糕一股脑地塞进嘴里试图咽下，却因为嘴里食物太多被噎到，发出含糊不清的声音。“慢点吃傻孩子，没人跟你抢。”Prowl把被噎住直咳嗽的小机子从自己肩膀上抱下来递给他一瓶饮料。Jazz结果饮料迫不及待地灌入喉管，总算成功把蛋糕咽下去。

“我想去坐摩天轮，daddy。”他抓着自己的新监护人的手臂晃了几下。

“只坐摩天轮吗？我们还可多玩几个……”Prowl以为小家伙担心钱不够，即使钱真的不够，凭他的身份暂时赊个账也不是问题，毕竟今天带着Jazz来游乐园就是为了让孩子开心嘛。

“真的只坐摩天轮就可以了daddy，我们要不要先到处逛逛，等晚上再坐好不好daddy？”见Prowl似乎不太想采纳自己的建议，Jazz有点着急，他也顾不得什么礼貌没等Prowl说完就打断了对方，还抓着对方的手臂晃得更厉害。Prowl这下彻底认输，虽然刚刚确定收养关系，但他发现自己对于Jazz的眼神攻势和那声撒娇般的daddy着实没有任何抵抗力。看啊，安全军总长也有今天，而且还败在一个小机子手里，这事要是传出去让Streetwise他们知道自己可丢不起这个人。

“好吧好吧孩子，你赢了，daddy听你的。”Prowl有些无奈地摇摇头表示妥协，心想既然是带孩子来玩，毫无疑问是本着让孩子开心为目的，自然玩什么要听孩子的。“咱们现在到处逛逛，等傍晚就去坐摩天轮。”

铁堡游乐场的摩天轮也是全塞星最高的观景摩天轮，待轿厢上升到最高点时就能饱览整个铁堡的街道与灯火——远处大地与天空相交之处，两颗月球卫星一颗即将升起、一颗正在落下，醉醺醺得仿佛喝多了高纯，在暮霭中与若隐若现的人马座星云交相辉映着；高楼大厦耸立着直指夜空，墙壁是透明的钢化玻璃，在灯光的照耀下透露出雍容华贵的气息，好像水晶宫；繁华的街道上，各种型号的载具风驰电掣，尾灯似无数条红色丝带不断向远方延伸；五颜六色的街灯闪闪烁烁，由远及近，高高低低，时隐时现，静静地照耀着城市的各个角落，使人看着心头感到光明、感到温暖。

_ “宝贝，快许个愿吧。”玛祖卡把Jazz的两只小手合在一起做祈祷的样子。“只有在傍晚时分，摩天轮到达到最高点时许愿，普神就能实现你的愿望哦。”_

_ “妈妈，普神真的存在吗？”小小的Jazz眨巴着眼睛问。_

_ “普神当然存在，而且正是普神创造了塞伯坦，创造了我们变形金刚啊。”巴洛克怜爱地揉了揉儿子的脑袋。_

_ “那我就要许愿，我要和爸爸妈妈永远在一起！”小机子眉飞色舞地说。_

_ “傻孩子，愿望说出来可就不灵咯。”巴洛克戳了戳儿子的额头。_

Jazz回过神来，有些神情恍惚地看着Prowl，不知为何，此时Prowl的脸居然与想象中自己父母的面容重合在一起。只是Prowl并不知道为何自家崽子突然走神，他狐疑地伸出一只手在Jazz面前晃了几下，然后摸了摸崽子的额头：“没发烧啊……但是刚刚我问你话你怎么没反应？如果太累了咱们现在可以回家，就不坐摩……”

“没事没事，daddy咱们票都买了，这不马上就轮到我们了嘛。”Jazz飞快地摇摇头，看来只是因为自己过度思念父母而产生幻觉而已。

摩天轮载着两人缓缓升高，Jazz趴在轿厢的窗户上俯瞰着地面，几阵晚风从未关闭的天窗里灌进来，激地他下意识地打了个哆嗦，然后就感到自己被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，从头顶灌进来的晚风也消失了。“冷就跟我说，我把窗户关上就是。”Prowl的声音从背后传来。“而且小孩子可不能贴着窗户，很危险的，你就不怕掉下去？”他故意吓唬自家崽子。

Jazz不屑地甩了一下脑袋：“我才不怕呢，而且我知道如果我真的掉下去daddy肯定会救我的！”

Prowl心中莫名其妙地升起一种感动，这个刚刚和自己确定养父子关系不到一天的孩子就这样无条件地信任自己，甚至甘愿把生命交付于自己，这种久违的信任与依赖更让Prowl坚定了要让Jazz安全快乐地长大的决心。他毫无征兆地搂紧怀里的孩子，把自己的额头贴着小机子的额头上。Jazz被这突如其来的拥抱搞得有些不知所措，但还是温顺地贴在养父怀里，两只小手扣在一起合拢做祈祷状，还撒娇般蹭蹭养父的额头，此时轿厢刚好上升到最高点，整个铁堡的夜景一览无余。“daddy，刚刚我许了个愿哦，妈妈跟我说傍晚时分，在摩天轮到最高点时许愿，普神就可以实现许愿者的愿望呢。”

Prowl虽然对这种逗小孩的话没什么兴趣，但他却很好奇Jazz的愿望。“你许了什么愿望呢宝贝？”

Jazz摇摇头：“爸爸说，愿望讲出来就不灵了！所以我还不能告诉daddy！”见Prowl露出质疑的表情，Jazz有些着急：“是真的，daddy，上次爸爸妈妈带我坐摩天轮，就是因为我讲出我的愿望，所以爸爸妈妈……”然后他发现自己的嘴被捂住，有什么温热的东西在自己额头上驻留片刻。

“你爸爸妈妈只是出差，等你长大后就会回来接你。”Prowl捏住Jazz的下巴晃了晃。“如果你只把你的愿望告诉我，然后我们不再告诉另外任何人，你的愿望也会实现哦。”

“所以只有我们俩知道也能实现？”Jazz试图把Prowl的手从自己下巴上拿开，无奈自己的力量根本比不上养父大人，只好露出眼巴巴的目光。在得到Prowl肯定的答复后，他还有点不满意，仿佛是担心养父大人在逗小孩玩，一本正经地伸出小指：“既然daddy答应了我就要和我拉钩钩哟。”Prowl被小机子逗得哭笑不得，拉完勾勾后Jazz露出满意的笑容，他小心翼翼地凑到Prowl的音频接收器旁边低声说：“我的愿望就是要永远和daddy在一起。”

Prowl点点头，再次将Jazz揽入怀中。“daddy也会永远陪着你，一直到世界的尽头。”他知道这个年龄阶段的幼生体最需要的就是来自监护人的关怀，口头上的承诺可以哄得情人神魂颠倒，但幼生体反而更需要拥抱这样能切实感受到的肢体接触，能让幼生体感到安全、感到自己被爱着，而适时的肢体接触恰恰是监护人与幼生体加强感情的纽带。

“I love you，daddy.”Jazz抬起头在Prowl的角徽上啵唧亲了一口。

“Daddy love you，too.”

当Prowl抱着哈欠连天的Jazz推开家门时，从客厅里倾斜出的灯光让他猝不及防地眯起光镜，家里不可能有别人，父母早逝，Smokescreen几年前跟一个赏金猎人私奔后，Prowl便常年独自在家，除非……

“哥！我回来啦！”Bluestreak端着一盘热气腾腾的炭烧能量块从厨房里探出头，“今天你是加班吗，回来这么晚肯定饿了，快来尝尝你弟我的手艺哇！”说着他把手里的盘子放在餐桌上，很随便地将双手在围裙上蹭干，边对哥哥嘘寒问暖边过来关门，但在看到Prowl怀中的Jazz时，Bluestreak脸色瞬间晴转阴。

“哥，你什么时候给我弄了个侄子回来！？”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：本集含有较多的警车与蓝霹雳的感情戏（100%的兄弟亲情），同时后面的剧情会加入涉及警车与大街的师生情的感情戏。不过放心，最后警爵会亲情转爱情的，当然目前来说还有点遥远，毕竟现在小J还是个宝宝。  


Bluestreak的尖叫声把昏昏欲睡的Jazz吓得睡意全无。“Daddy他是谁啊，为什么会在我们家？”

“这明明就是我家，你是谁家的孩子，为什么会跟我哥在一起！”Bluestreak向来对幼生体很反感，而现在这只在他眼中来历不明的小家伙不仅在自己的家，还温顺地被自己的哥哥抱着，要知道自己小时候哥哥都没抱过几次自己！这么想着就有些来气（确切来说是吃醋）的Bluestreak逐渐露出凶神恶煞的表情，他要给这只幼生体来个下马威，让这只幼生体知道究竟谁才是外人。

Jazz浑身颤抖地一个劲儿往Prowl怀里缩，眼巴巴地望着自己的养父大人。“小声点，你吓到他了。”Prowl冲弟弟打了个手势，但Bluestreak根本不吃这套：“你不解释清楚这个小崽子是从哪来的我就不小声！”

“先回屋睡觉，宝贝。”Prowl把Jazz放下来，“daddy要和你叔叔谈些重要的事情，谈完之后再来陪你。”

“好的。”Jazz听话地点点头，走进前一天晚上自己和Prowl同床共枕的卧室。他刚一进卧室，Bluestreak就粗暴地关上卧室门并反锁上，黑着脸问Prowl：“谁是他叔叔啊！还有这个小东西是哪家的孩子？”

Prowl无奈地摇摇头，他明白因为父母去世得早，Bluestreak是他和他们的大哥Smokescreen一起带大的，两个哥哥自然比较惯着这个唯一的弟弟，所幸儿时的Bluestreak听话懂事，也没怎么让哥哥们费心。感谢塞星完善的社会保障制度，相依为命的哥仨生活虽然不怎么富裕但还是有不少美好的回忆。不幸的是Smokscreen染上赌博的恶习，从开始纯粹就是以娱乐为目的的小赌到后来几乎成为了家里主要收入来源的大赌，赌无不胜Smokescreen从未输过，并且愈发上瘾、不赌不欢。Prowl和Bluestreak屡次三番劝过大哥结果却奏效甚微，Smokescreen非但不听还交了一个来路不明的赏金猎人男朋友，并在在一次收获颇丰的赌博结束、把那次赌博得来的所有积蓄留给两个弟弟后与赏金猎人男友远走高飞，就此音信杳然。

也就是从那以后，Bluestreak性情大变，甚至在那场可以让他进入全塞星最顶尖的商学院的选拔考试中名落孙山，只进入一所二流学校，教学质量还算不错，但学费却是普通学校的数倍。为了省下钱让弟弟念书，Prowl放弃了进入行政学院进修的机会选择了一所警校，也就是在那所警校，他遇见了当时还在警校教官的保时捷夫妇——确切来讲当时巴洛克和玛祖卡还不是夫妻，而是情侣，他们也是从这所警校毕业，因为成绩优异就留校工作当教官。好在Bluestreak很有出息，丝毫没有辜负哥哥的良苦用心，最后顺利地提前毕业，开始了自己的创业之路。

Prowl承认当年在警校的时候，自己有过那么一段时间曾经对玛祖卡萌生过一点情愫，毕竟很多男同学都或多或少地迷恋过优秀的学姐，Prowl自然也不例外。但在发现巴洛克和玛祖卡的恋情且二人都把自己当亲弟弟关爱后，Prowl选择悄无声息地主动放弃对玛祖卡的感情，后来巴洛克和玛祖卡结婚还请Prowl去吃喜酒，甚至还开玩笑要让Prowl做他们未来的孩子的教父。保时捷夫妇在晋升的路上也在一直提携Prowl，直到最终Prowl凭借着优异的成绩和过硬的军事素养成功进入位于铁堡的政府工作。某种程度上讲，Prowl决定收养Jazz除了报答保时捷夫妇的知遇之恩，还是因为自己曾经对Jazz的母亲、自己的学姐兼教官动过感情。

“这是我以前的教官的孩子。”Prowl压低声音解释，眼角的余光往门那边瞟，他不敢保证Jazz没有乖乖睡觉而是趴在门的另一边偷听。

“你不用藏着掖着，哥！我知道你以前那两个教官，他们还让你给他们的孩子做教父！”Bluestreak声音提高了八度。“那孩子现在是个小孤儿，对吧？”

“跟你说了给我小声点。”Prowl迅速捂住Bluestreak的嘴，冲他使了个“如果你再不听话有你好看”的眼神，然后大步流星地走在自己和Jazz的卧室那边。利落地扭开门锁，呼啦一声拉开门——

咕咚！毫无意料地，Jazz从屋里扑倒在地板上，果然刚才趴在门上偷听Prowl和Bluestreak的谈话。被发现后的Jazz像个做错事的孩子，委屈巴巴地坐在地上仰起头看着Prowl，大约几秒后，Jazz才慢慢爬起来，低着头挪到Prowl身边：“对不起daddy，刚刚我听见你和那个哥哥在谈论我爸爸妈妈。Daddy你不会骗我的对吧，我爸爸妈妈就是出任务了，我不是孤儿……”Jazz边说肩膀边发抖，双臂缩在胸前，话语中带着颤音，眼泪汪汪地看着Prowl同时躲闪着Bluestreak犀利的目光，他能很明显地感觉到Bluestreak讨厌自己，生怕自己说错了一个字就会招惹自己养父的弟弟生气。

Bluestreak有些诧异地吹了声口哨，此时他毫不费力地看出这个小家伙似乎很怕自己的气场，这让他感到一种成就感隐隐约约从自己体内升起，但他完完全全没想到Jazz居然管自己叫哥哥，毕竟严格按现在的照辈分来讲自己算是他的叔叔，虽然从年龄差上来讲自己算是Jazz哥哥辈儿的机子。这么想着，他对Jazz的好感度瞬间提升不少，从刚进门时怎么看怎么不顺眼变成了现在的越看越可爱。

“Daddy，如果这个哥哥真的不喜欢我，那……那我就回家住吧……”Jazz又往墙角那边挪动几步，逐渐拉开自己和Bluestreak之间的距离，直到自己的后背与脚后跟接触墙面才停下。从Prowl和Bluestreak的对话他听得出，后者大概是自己养父的亲弟弟，而自己只是一个跟养父没有丝毫血缘关系的孩子，如果自己和Bluestreak真的发生冲突，笑到最后的肯定不会是自己——well，至少Jazz自己是这么认为的。这么想着，他又往墙角那边挪动，并在到达墙角后蹲下，怯生生地缩成一团。

现在他们三个的位置构成个一个等腰三角形，Bluestreak距离Prowl和Jazz的距离相等，而面对面的Prowl与Jazz之间的距离反而最近。

“回家？你能回哪去？你回去后谁照顾你？你们家亲戚吗？你爸妈躺在手术室接受抢救的时候他们的关注点不是你爸妈的生死和以后你怎么办，而是如何得到你们家的财产！”Prowl拳头攥得咯嘣作响，昨天在医院目睹的一切或许会让他铭记一辈子，他知道保时捷夫妇的婚姻没有遵从父母之命、媒妁之言，所以被家族抛弃，结果在他们病危时他们的家族成员关心的重点不是他们是否能闯过鬼门关与Jazz的未来会怎样，而是如何尽可能多地争夺他们夫妇留下的那笔数额不菲的遗产。“而且我也不会送你去孤儿院，那些孤儿院靠不住，谁知道他们是怎么‘照顾’幼生体的！”Prowl咬牙切齿地说完后才发现Jazz蹲在墙角快缩成一团，才意识到自己吓着了小家伙。想到这里，Prowl做了个深呼吸稳定自己的情绪，然后像Jazz张开双臂：“过来孩子，让daddy抱一下，然后乖乖回屋睡觉。”

Jazz有些惶恐地扭头看了看Bluestreak，而后者冲他努努嘴并努力露出友好的表情，表示自己现在并不介意。这时Jazz才像得到什么赦免般哒哒哒地扑进Prowl怀里领取那个拥抱，这个拥抱很短暂，但足以安抚受到惊吓的Jazz。抱完后Prowl又花费了将近半个小时的时间把Jazz哄睡着，出来时正好看见Bluestreak把已经冷掉又重新加热的晚餐端出来。“你坐着吧哥，我去拿餐具。”见Prowl往厨房这边过来，Bluestreak把盛着晚饭的盘子放在桌子上，抓着自己哥哥的肩膀把他按到餐桌前。

Prowl没有多说，毕竟自从Bluestreak出去创业后兄弟俩虽然保持着固定联系却已经多年未见，所以现在是属于哥俩的叙旧时间。小时候Bluestreak时不时就在家里给哥哥们做饭，尤其是在周末和节假日，虽然味道很一般，但Prowl和Smokescreen都会毫不犹豫地风卷残云般打扫得干干净净。Prowl凝视着往返于餐桌与厨房拿餐具和调料的弟弟的背影，明显看得出弟弟比几年前告别家乡下海创业、自己去车站送他的时候长高了点，身材却更单薄了些。Prowl深知创业不易，那条路真真切切是经过风吹雨打、经过社会的严酷洗礼走出来的，看着弟弟的变化，他不知是该骄傲还是该心疼。

Bluestreak拿完餐具，兄弟俩面对面坐在餐桌上吃饭，不时压低声音聊过去那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事情，比如曾经Smokescreen抓回来的石油兔子养了几天就死了啊、Prowl把作业借给同学抄结果被老师发现后罚站啊、Bluestreak爬树的时候没站稳结果掉下来扭伤了脚啊，以及记忆中已经面容模糊的父母。兄弟俩聊了很多小时候的事情，反而对分别的几年来各自的生活尤其是Bluestreak在外打拼的那些日子却只字未提。虽说兄弟俩谈心互相诉苦未尝不可，但他们实际上都是报喜不报忧的类型，把苦闷留给自己，把欢乐拿出来和亲人一起分享。

以及，Bluestreak做饭的技术果然没有丝毫长进啊，以后可不能让他给Jazz做饭。Prowl在往嘴里塞了几口食物后做出如此总结，并偷偷在心里给自家弟弟记上一笔。

言语间，Prowl又忍不住抬起头凝视自己的弟弟，短短几年过去，弟弟就完全褪去了刚毕业时的青涩，甚至脸上还多了几丝同龄人不该有的沉稳与沧桑，但只有在自己这个哥哥面前，他才会体现出自己少不更事的一面。这么想着Prowl突然明白为什么刚见到Jazz时Bluestreak就毫不掩盖自己的敌意，他有点后悔当时脑子一热就吼了弟弟。于是他起身暂时离开餐桌，从柜子里拿出那瓶送走Bluestreak那天买的珍藏至今的那瓶高纯——当他们说好等Bluestreak回来后才能打开——在桌子边缘撬开然后满上两杯，毕竟兄弟重逢，岂能无酒。而在几百万年后，Prowl偶然从已经长大了的、职位和自己平起平坐的Jazz那里得知，地球上某个东方国家古代也有也有类似的习俗。

或许是边聊边吃的缘故，这顿饭吃得很慢。吃完饭后，Bluestreak又主动要求去洗餐具，Prowl原打算趁这个时间收拾一下Bluestreak的卧室，结果发现后者已经把自己的卧室收拾好了，于是他把醉醺醺的弟弟从厨房揪出来扶回卧室（普神知道这家伙是怎么做到喝醉了还能把餐具都完好无损地端回厨房的），轻轻带好门，让锁舌悄无声息地滑入门框。在关上门前，他听见Bluestreak迷迷糊糊地说：

“哦对了哥，我创业成功了，新公司就在铁堡，嗝儿……以后咱们仨就能住在一起啦，我会学着去做一个好哥……嗝儿……好叔叔……”

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

_ “姐！哥！”刚刚担任安全军实习作战顾问的Prowl好不容易从上级那里得到探亲假的批准，便马不停蹄地赶往幼生体保育院。几天前他就收到巴洛克和玛祖卡的电话，小火种会在今天被填入载体，成为一只真正拥有生命的幼生体。不同于神铸和冷制造，这个小火种是巴洛克和玛祖卡火种融合的产物，这种由火种伴侣进行火种融合后而产生的小火种，是非常少见的。_

_ “嘿，Prowl，快把东西放下，来看看你的godson！”巴洛克看着自己曾经的小徒弟风风火火地提溜着大包小包跑进幼生体培育室爽朗地笑起来，“怎么买了这么多东西？”_

_ “幼生体用品，我不知道宝宝的性别，就……额，都买了点，没关系如果买错了我还可退货。”Prowl有点尴尬地把自己的拎着的大包小包放在地板上，不知所措地躲避着医生狐疑的眼神。_

_ “别见怪，医生同志，他是我和我爱人以前的学生兼我的干弟弟，”玛祖卡怀抱着一只幼生体在两个护士的搀扶下插到医生和Prowl中间。“还是这孩子的教父。”她说着把自己怀中小小的幼生体往Prowl的臂弯里推了推。“来看看你的小伙子。”_

_ “呃，其实我更喜欢小姑娘。”Prowl补上一句。“如果，我的意思是如果，将来我有了火伴，并且也能有自己的孩子，我想要个小姑娘。”_

_ 第一次与幼生体近距离接触的Prowl笨拙地接过玛祖卡递过来的那个小奶团子，但他并不知道如何抱着这么小的一只幼生体，又让他舒服还得保证他的安全。似乎是看出来Prowl的束手无措，玛祖卡怀抱着幼生体做了个正确示范。“慢慢来。”她把幼生体递给护士，然后抓着Prowl的胳膊摆好姿势——胳膊被玛祖卡的手掌接触的那一瞬间，Prowl下意识地打了个哆嗦，虽然知道玛祖卡与巴洛克早已是火种伴侣，但曾经对她暗生情愫的那一小段早被自己掩埋进记忆深处的时光却又毫无征兆地此时冒了出来——好在对方当年并不知晓此事，并把这个当做他第一次抱自己的godson而产生的紧张感，并从护士那里接过抱幼生体放进他的臂弯里。“看吧，抱孩子并不像你以为的那样难。既然你想要个小姑娘可得学好抱孩子啊，姑娘比小子娇气，总不能把带孩子的任务丢给carrier，这样可不是一个合格的父亲。”_

_ Prowl像抱着什么稀世珍宝般在护士和玛祖卡的注视下小心翼翼地把那个小奶团子护在怀里，明明是由金属构成的小团子抱在怀里却那么柔软、那么温暖，又是那么脆弱，似乎只要一个不小心就会消失不见。此时小团子好像察觉到抱着自己的是陌生人并不是自己的母亲，含糊不清地哼哼着睁开光镜，好奇地打量着抱着自己的Prowl。他的光镜是漂亮澄澈的婴儿蓝色——初生的小火种也是这个颜色，如雪山海子般洁净得不带一丝杂质。都说刚拥有载体的幼生体的光镜是最纯洁的，因为这是普神赐予每一个幼生体的礼物，不管这个小家伙是以何种方式而诞生的。_

_ 虽然清清楚楚地明白这并不是自己的亲生骨肉，但Prowl产生了一种怀里抱着的就是自己的孩子的错觉，他也不是不认识当教父教母的朋友或上司、下属，大多数初生幼生体在与自己的教父、教母首次见面时都会哭闹，只有在回到creators的怀抱中才会渐渐安静下来，唯独这个小团子老老实实地躺在自己怀里。Prowl注视着小团子那双婴儿蓝色的光镜出了神，甚至没有发现小团子也在与自己对视着，直到小团子颤巍巍地伸出一只小手摸了摸自己的脸，Prowl才反应过来怀里蠕动的小家伙。_

_ “哎嘿，他喜欢你！”巴洛克故作惊讶的表情。“你这小没良心的，跟教父比跟亲爸亲妈还要亲！”_

_ “啊哦咿呜呜……”幼生体含糊不清地哼哼着，试图从嘴里挤出来什么话语。_

_ “你要说什么？”巴洛克用手指轻轻点了点幼生体的脸。谁知幼生体继续发出一阵不满的轻哼声，别过头去躲开自己父亲伸过来的手指，继续伸出小手去摸Prowl的脸，并且还把注意力转移到他的肩章上。见到巴洛克脸色变得有些难看，Prowl赶忙把小团子的手从自己的肩章上剥下来，然后把他塞回玛祖卡怀里。“姐，哥，我还有个会要开，就先走啦！”说完他拎起买错的那几带幼生体用品逃命般离开了幼生体保育院，顺便去商场把这堆东西退了货。_

_ 当晚躺在充电床上，Prowl想着白天抱幼生体的事情心里拧成了一团乱麻，脑子里却满是那双婴儿蓝色的光镜，而且幼生体在自己面前不仅丝毫不认生、主动亲近自己，甚至对自己的亲生父亲都没有这么亲密，好在曾经……Prowl这么想着在床板上用力捶了几拳头，该死的，想到哪去了，只不过是这个孩子性格与其他幼生体不太一样，仅此而已；年少时对自己学姐兼教官的那点情愫已经是也必须是被抛在脑后的过去式，自己身为教父，当然该对自己的godson好，即使非得跟保时捷夫妇扯上关系，那也是因为曾经的知遇之恩。_

_ 但也就是从这天开始，Prowl再也没有去看望过保时捷夫妇和自己的godson，他也仅仅是在知道那个曾被自己短暂抱过的、有着婴儿蓝色光镜的小奶团子的名字和生日后，在godson每年生日那天雷打不动地寄去市面上少见的礼物，却没有一次亲自把礼物送上门，然后抱抱那个小团子、跟保时捷夫妇坐下来寒暄几句，而且很显然保时捷夫妇也从来没跟Jazz提到过自己这个教父。_

……

Prowl揉着光镜醒来，内置计时器显示现在是凌晨时分，看来刚才的一切是做梦，半专业半通俗来讲就是“过去印象深刻的意识流于夜间休息时偶然闪回”。在确认躺在床铺靠墙里侧的自家崽子还没醒之后，他撑起身体，按压着自己的太阳穴在床边坐了几分钟，站起身在走到落地窗前，通过窗帘的缝隙看到冷清清的空无一人的街道，偶尔有几辆载具匆匆驶过，眨眼间又潜入远方的夜色消失不见，尾灯如长长的丝带般像远方延伸。Prowl打了个哈欠，困意一股脑地再次涌上来，他决定躺回床上继续休息，第二天可以稍微多睡一会儿，然后带Jazz去商场买点吃的用的。至于学校的事情并不是当务之急，Jazz还不到上学的年龄，几年后当他的年龄足够去上学的时候送他去子弟学校就好。

还有一个不能忽视的问题，也是最为重要甚至最为致命的问题：Prowl作为首府铁堡高层的公众人物之一、政府高级官员，难免会在官场树敌，而窥伺他位置的政敌也不在少数，作为多年的黄金单身汉突然有了个孩子，难免会引起同事和媒体的猜忌，而这个孩子很可能会成为政敌威胁他的砝码。想到这里，Prowl不免有些担心，是否应该亲自带他去商场买东西，或许把这件事交给Bluestreak是个比较安全的选择？可是自家弟弟看上去并不怎么喜欢这个小侄子……要是真的让Bluestreak带Jazz去买东西，前者只要不会趁商场人流密集而偷偷把后者丢掉就是谢天谢地了。

但Bluestreak也确实在临睡前保证自己会当个好哥哥，呃，好叔叔？

Jazz还蜷缩在刚才躺着的地方，有些不安分地翻了个身，小手在床上胡乱摸了几把，在没有摸到Prowl反而摸到空床铺后更加不安地扭动起来，“Daddy，我会好好听话，不惹Blue哥哥生气， 别不要我好吗……”小机子嘟哝着继续翻了几个身，而且是往床外侧的方向。Prowl猛然反应过来，赶在Jazz从床上滚下来之前托住他，把他放回之前躺着的位置，温柔地拍着他的后背。“宝贝，daddy才不会不要你的，daddy会一直陪着你，直到你爸爸妈妈完成任务回来接你。”他明白保时捷夫妇永远不可能回来，这个现实目前对Jazz来说实在太过残忍，眼下自己瞒得了Jazz一时，但等Jazz长大后该怎么向他解释呢？

似乎是感受到熟悉的体温，Jazz停止扭动，往Prowl怀里拱了拱——幼生体在睡觉时会下意识地往自己监护人身边凑，以获得安全感和更好的睡眠质量。或许是因为Bluestreak不怎么友好甚至怀着点敌意的态度吓到了Jazz，凑到Prowl身边后他就手脚并用像只机械章鱼般扒在养父身上，怎么都不肯撒手。Prowl有点无奈地轻轻推了下扒着自己的小机子，实际上他因为怕把好不容易睡下的Jazz弄醒也舍不得用力推，反正孩子开心就好。在越来越浓的睡意下，Prowl也懒得再去纠结这些，他搂紧了怀里的小机子，在再次睡去之前，他隐隐约约又看到多年之前躺在自己怀里那个有着婴儿蓝色光镜的奶团子。

……

第二天一早，还在睡梦中的Prowl就被客厅里传来的嘈杂声吵醒，首先刺入音频接收器的是什么玻璃物件打碎的声音，紧接着是Bluestreak歇斯底里的吼叫声。Prowl被这声音激得睡意全无，他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，身边空荡荡的没有Jazz，想必这小子此时不是在厨房就是在客厅，而且十有八九是打碎了什么贵重东西，还惹毛了自家弟弟。

贵重东西……Bluestreak……？

Prowl瞬间意识到情况不妙，他慌忙踹开卧室门冲进客厅：“你们俩在干什么！？”

只见Jazz惊慌失措地缩着脖子站在窗台边，泪汪汪的写满惊恐的光镜就像一天前在ICU门口那样，他脚下是被打碎的花盆和摔成碎片的水晶花，满脸暴怒的Bluestreak龇牙咧嘴地瞪着“自己的侄子”。“哥，你看看你领养的小崽子都干了什么好事！”Bluestreak看到Prowl出现后更加愤怒，此时的他一改往常的随和友好，简直就像只被激怒的巨狰狞。“这小子居然打碎了那盆帕拉克萨斯水晶花！那盆妈妈生前留下的她最珍爱的水晶花！”

“我，我只是看到花有点打蔫，想给它浇点能量液……”Jazz端着一小杯能量液瑟瑟发抖。“对不起daddy，是我的错……”

“对不起，对不起有个渣用？对不起能让那盆花复原吗？！”Bluestreak没等Prowl说什么就逼近Jazz戳他的脑门。

Jazz被气势汹汹的Bluestreak吓得魂飞魄散，拔腿就躲到Prowl身后，探出半个头来低声道歉：“对不起Blue哥哥……”

“我不要道歉！”Bluestreak继续发飙，他的吼声却隐约带着点哭腔，Prowl被夹在养子和弟弟中间有点不知该如何是好。当年，他们哥仨的父母是研究员，因为一场意外事故重伤不治最终回归火种源，那时的Bluestreak比现在的Jazz大不了多少，自然明白何为死亡，而Smokescreen和Prowl当时其实也是都孩子。由于Smokescreen学业繁忙并且还住校，照顾Bluestreak的责任自然而然就落在Prowl肩上。不知有多少个夜晚，Prowl抱着哭闹着要爸爸妈妈的Bluestreak耐心地哄，然后看着那盆帕拉克萨斯水晶花——多年前爸爸给妈妈的求婚礼物，也是爸爸妈妈留下的唯一遗物黯然神伤。也就是从那年起，哥仨都小心翼翼地呵护着这盆水晶花，就连后来举家从帕拉克萨斯搬到铁堡都要带着这盆花，在他们眼里，这盆花就是早逝的父母留给他们的唯一念想。Prowl理解弟弟此时的心情，水晶花被打碎了他也很难过，但他相信Jazz绝非故意。从底层的小警察爬到如今安全军总长的位置，使他比弟弟更擅长耐心与隐忍，而他现在的当务之急就是先让暴躁的弟弟冷静下来。

“冷静点Blue。”Prowl把Jazz护在身后试图安抚弟弟的情绪，谁知Bluestreak根本就不听，如捕食石油兔子的涡轮狐狸般直勾勾地盯着哥哥身后的Jazz。“你走吧，这个家不需要你！”

接下来发生的事情让Prowl始料未及，甚至险些让他慌了阵脚。因为Jazz在Bluestreak话音刚落，就扭头打开门冲了出去，脚步声在楼道里回荡，越来越远，直到音频接收器再也捕捉不到。

“Jazz！你给我回来！”Prowl焦急万分，要知道小区门口就是车水马龙的街道，此时正值早高峰、街道上的载具多行驶速度还快，一旦Jazz不留神跑到街上，他又是这么小一只，高速行驶的载具甚至很难即使发现他……后果简直不堪设想。“等我回来再解决这件事情！”Prowl毫不留情地把这句话丢给Bluestreak后就头也不回地冲下楼。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

“Jazz！孩子，你在哪！”Prowl感到自己就像一团熊熊燃烧的烈火直接从家滚到小区门口，保安看见他火急火燎的样子也没敢详细询问，解除门禁看着他变形成警用车飙到街道上。

当真正开上车水马龙的街道时Prowl才冷静下来，轰鸣的马达声仿佛在提醒他，只要晚找到Jazz哪怕半分钟，那小家伙的危险就多一分，不远处就是高速公路，这里交汇的几条街道也都是主路而且没有红绿灯，即使是减速带也是在靠近高速入口的通道那边，这条路段的载具和交通工具都是高速行驶，哪怕是没有走神的司机或载具都很难及时发现一只赌气跑出家的幼生体，更别说疲劳驾驶甚至酒后驾驶的司机或载具！

“你有没有看到一个幼生体？”Prowl不由分说拦下路过的一位交警，未等交警开口自己就放机关枪般描述起Jazz的长相。“他大概到我腰那么高，身上的涂漆是黑白带着点蓝，头雕是黑色，光镜是……”

交警满脸黑线地打断Prowl：“长官您冷静一下，能不能说慢点，我有点没听清楚……我理解您的心情，但是长官我是这几天才调来这里路况有些不熟，而且我刚才收到群众报警，要去处理一起交通事故……”

“交通事故？什么交通事故！在哪个路段发生的！快告诉我！”Prowl下意识地打了个哆嗦，他抓住交警的肩膀追问，门翼像是受到什么刺激般支棱起来，听到那四个字心里的不安感与焦灼感愈发严重，拜托拜托，他在心里默念着，千万别是什么跟幼生体有关的交通事故。

可怜的小交警被Prowl的反应吓得险些当机，在警校的时候他受过能帮他应对情绪激动的伤者家属的训练，但可没受过“如何应对情绪激动的安全军总长兼领袖副官”的训练！“长官您别激动，如果您要了解情况就跟我一起去……医疗人员也在赶来的路上！”交警从牙缝里挤出这句话，而这句话也让他成功地从焦躁的Prowl手里全身而退。

Prowl和交警马不停蹄地赶往事发路段，已经到达的其他交警在事故现场拉起了警戒线，但丝毫抵挡不住路人围观的兴致。他们到达时，事故现场的警戒线为已经挤了好几层路人，Prowl和交警在最外面，但一时半会儿似乎很难挤开这些路人靠近事故现场查看情况，虽然现在他们的位置离事故现场只有不到10米的距离，但那些路人像厚厚的城墙般把这短短10米不到的路程堵得严严实实，给人一种鸿沟天堑的错觉，这让Prowl愈发感到焦躁不安。

拜托，不要是Jazz，这小子要是有个三长两短我怎么和他父母交代啊！

“好像被撞的是个孩子。”“就是个孩子，满身都是能量液，头雕都碎了……”听到旁边两个路人的交谈，Prowl瞬间感到脑模块里嗡地一声，头部仿佛被什么钝器击中，有那么几秒他体内的电压甚至飙升至临界值，他如一只失去幼崽的巨狰狞般粗暴地推开自己挡在自己前面的路人，直直地向事故现场冲过去。交警愣了几秒，然后穿过人群挤到Prowl前面，边疏散围观群众边替Prowl开路。

两人挤到警戒线那边，Prowl看清了那个躺在地上纹丝不动的幼生体，不是Jazz，但伤势很严重。“联系这孩子的父母，还有叫医疗队加速赶到，用最快的速度把这孩子送去医院。”迅速冷静下来的Prowl对处理事故的交警们下令。虽然出事故的不是Jazz让他暂时松了一口气，但看着那个躺在一大滩能量液中的幼生体还是令他感到揪心，虽然自己现在仅仅初为人父，但已经能对那个幼生体的父母感同身受——Jazz才成为自己的养子几天，自己就因为他的失踪心急如焚；如果这个幼生体的亲生父母看到自己的女儿这副样子，不知道会难过到什么地步。

领Prowl过来的那个交警和处理事故的交警们交谈着什么，Prowl没心思去听他们的谈话内容，他现在只希望这个出事故的幼生体能尽快得到救治，以及找回自己的孩子。“长官！”正当Prowl准备离开继续去寻找自家孩子时，一位处理事故的交警叫住了他。“我们查看附近路段的监控寻找肇事司机的时候，发现有几个摄像头似乎拍下了您家孩子的去向。”看见Prowl将信将疑地回过头，那个交警继续补充道：“那个孩子不大，黑白蓝三色涂漆，黑色头雕，光镜是婴儿蓝色。”

“就是我家小孩，这小子跑去哪了？”Prowl悬着的一颗心终于落了回去，既然监控拍摄到Jazz的去向，就说明他现在很安全，而且找回他也轻而易举。

“监控显示您家孩子进入了一家花卉市场。”那个交警回答。“就是从您家小区出来后左转上过街天桥，下天桥后再右转走地下通道，出来后直行大约1公里的那家花卉市场。”

Prowl像交警们道谢后变形径直开往那家花卉市场。花卉市场所在的路段他走过几次，但也只在自己上班常走的那条路出现道路拥堵时绕道前往十角大楼会途径那里，所以对于那家花卉市场他只是有点印象，却并不熟悉。到达花卉市场后，Prowl一秒钟都没有耽搁，在来来往往的人群中搜索着Jazz的踪迹。此时花卉市场正处于客流高峰，而且的它占地和规模都不容小觑，此时要在这里找到一个小幼生体难度不亚于大海捞针，虽然可以直接联系管理人员调取室内监控，但这也就暴露了Jazz是自己养子的身份，平民不会多加在意，他们充其量传几句八卦当做饭后茶余的闲聊话题，但万一这些消息被政敌得到……半夜醒来时迷迷糊糊冒出来的问题再次涌入脑海，不能不让Prowl感到后怕，毫不夸张地说现在Jazz就是他的软肋。权衡利弊，自己单独寻找Jazz虽然是最耗时的选择，但也是最安全的选择。

正当Prowl准备给Sentinel Prime发条信息多请一天假时，突然敏锐地察觉到不远处似乎有个熟悉的小身影在人丛中晃动着，接着缓慢地向一家花店移动。犹豫片刻，Prowl还是把请假申请给发送给Sentinel Prime，毕竟自家崽子受到惊吓更需要家长的陪伴与安抚，多请一天假情有可原，Prime也不是那种不近人情的上司。

消息发送完毕，通讯器挂回腰间，Prowl径直向刚才看到那个小身影移动的那家花店走去，果然在花店里看到了Jazz。“臭小子，你怎么跑到这里了？”看见孩子平安无事，Prowl终于如释重负地松了口气，他不顾店主怪异的眼神三步并作两步冲上去一把将Jazz抱起来揽入怀中。

“我打碎了水晶花让Blue哥哥很生气，所以想买盆新的赔给他……”Jazz搂住Prowl的颈部装甲，将头埋在养父的肩膀上浑身颤抖，他几乎以为自己闯这么大祸养父会抛弃自己。

“买盆新的？你有钱吗就想买盆新的，卖了自己换钱啊？”Prowl听了这番话觉得又好笑又心疼，用力拍了几下Jazz的屁股。

店主尴尬地咳嗽几声打断了父子二人的温存：“咳咳，抱歉长官，您和这孩子……是什么关系？”

“我远方亲戚家的，这段时间暂时寄养在我这边。”Prowl面无表情地回答，示意店主别想打听到关于自己怀中的孩子的过多详细信息，同时他的目光在花架上摆放的几盆水晶花之间来回扫过几遍，然后单手抱着Jazz，抽出一只手从花架上端起一盆跟家里被打碎的那盆品种和颜色都相同的水晶花，“老板，这盆花多少钱？”

在带着Jazz和新买的水晶花回到家后上午已经过去半个上午，Prowl发现一片狼藉的客厅被打扫得干干净净，连昨晚留在厨房洗碗池里的餐具都被洗净、整整齐齐地摆放在橱柜里，而Bluestreak并不在家，看来是他出门前把家里收拾干净。至于自家弟弟的去向，Prowl推测他应该是去了新公司——Bluestreak说过自己把新公司搬来铁堡，就是为了能多留出时间在家帮哥哥分担些照顾这个家的责任，并且想方设法找回“离家出走”至今下落不明的大哥Smokescreen。不过，要在偌大的塞伯坦找到Smokescreen与在花卉市场找到Jazz的难度值完全就是两个级别。现在公司刚成立，Bluestreak身为创始人有很多事情需要躬亲处理，甚至因为忙于公司事务而分身乏术减少回家的频率都属于正常现象。

把新买的水晶花摆回原来那盆水晶花的位置，Prowl才想起来这半个上午自己和崽子的肚子都空空如也，这又钻进厨房准备早餐。打开食品柜后他才发现，家里储备食材昨天晚上几乎已经被Bluestreak制作哥俩重聚的晚餐用完了，只剩下几个未开封的能量块。于是他只得边拿出那几个能量块准备加热凑合一下，边盘算着下午还得去采购食材连同幼生体用品，客厅那边毫无征兆地传来开锁声，同时Jazz慌慌张张地跑进厨房贴在自己身边。

毫无疑问是Bluestreak回来了。Prowl把Jazz留在厨房嘱咐他别乱动东西，然后走向客厅，看见弟弟拎着一大袋食材和一小袋幼生体用品，瞬间明白过来弟弟并没有去公司办事，而是去了商场。令Prowl有点难以置信的是，Bluestreak在早上跟Jazz发了大火后居然还很有眼力见地知道要给“侄子”买幼生体用品，看来他并不是像自己想象得那样讨厌Jazz。

只见Bluestreak面无表情地黑着一张脸把一大一小两个袋子搁在沙发上后就走向茶几给自己倒了杯能量液咕咚咕咚一饮而尽，又绕回Prowl身边，冲着自己哥哥的肩膀就来了一拳头：“现在你放心了吧？满意了吧？”然后径直走进楼道，还狠狠摔上了门。

“Daddy，”听到摔门声，Jazz才从厨房里出来，他看着沙发上的东西，认出其中一袋似乎是买给自己的。“Blue哥哥给我买了东西？”

“是啊，所以他其实并没有很讨厌你。”Prowl蹲下身安抚地揉揉Jazz的头雕，耐心地解释道。“还有，他是daddy的弟弟，你应该叫他‘叔叔’而不是‘哥哥’，知道吗？”

“可是他年轻，看着像哥哥，不像叔叔。他比daddy小很多吗？”Jazz点点头，不过按照这么大的幼生体的思路暂时还搞不清楚辈分，他们认为看着年轻就应该叫哥哥姐姐，看着年长才应该叫叔叔阿姨，而偏偏Prowl和Bluestreak还有Jazz有些尴尬的年龄差又明明白白摆在这里，令年幼的Jazz感到奇怪是正常现象。

“这个嘛……”Prowl思索片刻。“现在跟你说你还听不懂，反正以后不要叫Blue‘哥哥’，叫他‘叔叔’就是，我说清楚了吗？”

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

当天傍晚Prowl收到Bluestreak发来的短信：公司事务繁忙，且由于刚成立的缘故目前没有其他任何员工，就我自己这个光杆司令负责张罗，所以这段时间不得不连续数日甚至数周留宿公司，饮食我会自己想办法解决，不用额外再做我的那份饭。正好也给某对父子俩留点私人空间好好培养感情。  
最后那句话让Prowl不由得噗嗤笑出来，他在通讯器屏幕的按键上嘀嘀嘀地按着，回复内容发得很长，不过是如曾经那般唠唠叨叨地提醒Bluestreak那些日常生活中的自理注意事项，几乎就差把当年送Bluestreak去车站时叮嘱他的那番话一字不落地照搬过来。就在他点击【发送】之后，Bluestreak立刻回复道：哥，这么多年你果然还是没变，唠叨起来跟咱妈似的，我是知道为啥咱大哥要跟那个赏金猎人私奔了。如果Jazz长大后你还这么唠叨他他肯定会嫌你烦然后搬得远远的，你就成空巢老父亲咯。  
看着弟弟的回复，Prowl有些无奈地苦笑着摇摇头，毫不示弱地按出几行回应：如果我不这样能唠叨把你养大吗？再说了，小J现在是我儿子，儿子跟爸爸绝对比弟弟跟哥哥亲，别告诉我你会吃幼生体的醋。这段时间好好照顾自己，忙完回来哥请你去吃大餐。  
把这条消息发送给弟弟后，Prowl将通讯器搁在沙发上去准备晚饭，上午Bluestreak买回来的食材正好能用上。就在他加热完几个能量块准备喊Jazz过来吃饭时却发现小家伙有点打蔫儿，原本中午时还胃口不错、知道主动帮忙端盘子的幼生体晚饭一口都没吃就像快进入蛰伏状态的机械鼠般不吭声地爬到床上，用毯子把自己严严实实地包裹成一个球状物蜷缩在床里侧靠墙的那处角落里。  
“嘿孩子，”Prowl端着能量块推开门，把能量块放在床头柜上，坐在床边轻轻推了推那个球状物。“怎么不来吃饭？如果感觉今晚我做的不好吃咱们可以出去吃……”  
那个球状物应声向外蠕动几下，“你先吃吧daddy，我不舒服，没胃口。”毯子边缘被掀开一条缝隙，Jazz半张写满疲惫的小脸从毯子里露出来，发出有气无力的声音。  
“别蒙头，会闷到。”Prowl抓住毯子的一角试图把毯子掀开，可是Jazz像跟他作对似的死命地把毯子往自己身上头上裹。“我冷……”小家伙呻吟这从养父手里抢过从自己头上掀开的那部分毯子，又整个儿缩回毯子里蜷成个球。仔细一看发现这个球确实有些发抖。  
Jazz反常的表现让Prowl感到不安，或许是因为对早上自己差点弄丢了他而心有余悸，Prowl不顾Jazz的抗议把毯子他头上拽下来，果然发现Jazz的面甲烧得微微发红，股股热气伴随着低声嗡嗡运作的排风系统从他身体的每一处缝隙中散发出来。“Daddy，我好热……但又感觉好冷……”Jazz虚弱地用还过于小的手将将握住Prowl的几根手指，失去帮自己保温的毯子后他挪动自己的身体努力往养父那边凑。Prowl心里咯噔一声，下意识抬起手抚摸自己孩子的额头和小脸——不出所料它们就像握住自己的那只小手般滚烫，仿佛刚从熔炼炉里捞出来。“你发烧了宝贝。”Prowl心疼地抱起Jazz揽入自己怀中。  
“哦……以前我也发烧过，爸爸妈妈会带我去医院。”Jazz虚弱地回答，把头埋在Prowl肩膀上轻轻蹭了蹭。“Daddy，咱们家离医院很远吗？”  
“不用去医院，daddy有个医生朋友，你先下来，让daddy给他打电话直接到咱家。”Prowl说着试图把赖在自己怀里的小家伙从自己身上剥下来，谁知Jazz虽然发着高烧、意识有些模糊但力气丝毫没有削减，反而显得比没生病时还要大，两只小胳膊死死搂住Prowl的颈部装甲，险些勒得Prowl喘不过气。“我不要……”Jazz哼哼唧唧地反驳。“我难受……要daddy抱抱……”  
生病的孩子总是比往常格外渴望父母的怀抱与安慰，而Jazz赖在自己怀里不肯下来的样子让Prowl想起很多年前，自己的爸爸妈妈还在世时，自己生病也总是喜欢借这个机会窝在爸妈怀里以寻求安慰，而父母对生病的孩子提出的要求向来会无条件接受，但毕竟因为父母早逝，自己本该是在父母膝下撒娇的年纪却过早承担起家庭的责任。  
没有被爱过的孩子长大后又怎么能正确恰当地去爱别人呢？或许能，但很难，且做得到的也少之又少。  
Prowl在脑中搜刮着已经模糊不清的关于父母如何照顾儿时的自己的记忆，边答应着因为高烧而浑身发抖的Jazz边用力搂住他。抱着浑身滚烫的幼生体走出卧室，Prowl抽出一只手拿起通讯器联系Ratchet。“伙计……Jazz情况不太乐观，他在发高烧……没错，就是Ironhide说的我收养的那个孩子。你过来帮忙检查一下。”  
很快Ratchet就带着医疗箱赶来，看着这个从未见过的医生，Jazz本能地往Prowl怀里缩了缩，怯生生地微微侧过脸打量着这个举着针管有点凶巴巴的机子。“Daddy，这个叔叔就是医生吗？”  
“咳，不用害怕小朋友，我会轻点给你扎针。你的症状不严重，扎一针再睡个觉，明天早上就没事了。”Ratchet干咳一声，努力使自己的表情看上去显得友好，但毕竟曾经被同事们冠上过“扳手大魔王”的外号，即使是丢掉扳手换成针管，也很难让给幼生体留下比较友好的印象。  
Jazz扭动着躲避Ratchet伸过来的针管，小手抓着Prowl的肩膀用泪汪汪的婴儿蓝色光镜可怜巴巴地望着养父。但Prowl根本就不吃撒娇耍赖这一套，他按住怀里不听话的小崽子，把小崽子屁股朝外按在自己肩膀上，示意Ratchet麻利地扎上来。  
“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊！Daddy你好坏呜呜呜呜！”Jazz发出嘶哑的尖叫声表示抗议，小拳头捶打着Prowl固定住自己屁股的胳膊，不过他这点力气对Prowl来说根本就是蚍蜉撼树。Ratchet很快把枕头拔了出来，又从医疗箱里拿出几盒药，嘱咐Prowl务必监督Jazz按时把那些药吃掉。送走Ratchet后，Prowl开始哄哭哭啼啼生自己气的自家崽子吃药，此时他才意识到哄小孩吃药，特别是哄生气的小孩吃药的难度不比应付自己工作上那堆高得吓人的数据板的难度。  
Jazz把自己裹在毯子里仅仅露出半边脸，Ratchet给他扎的那一针正在渐渐起效，Prowl伸手摸了摸Jazz的额头发现已经不像之前那样烫手，但还是很热。“乖乖吃药宝贝，”Prowl把背对着自己的小机子翻过来捏了捏他露出来的半张小脸。“不然明天早上就不会退烧。”  
“但我的屁股还是很疼。”Jazz头向旁边别去挣脱养父捏着自己脸的手，然后他把毯子稍微往下拉露出整张脸，他看上去确实比扎针前要精神不少。“我得连续好几天都吃这些药嘛？”  
“当然，不过按时吃药的孩子明天daddy会给你奖励。”Prowl把自己的手伸进毯子里揉了揉Jazz的屁股。Jazz懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，扶着Prowl的胳膊自己坐起来，接过那几片药片直接吞下去。  
“Daddy，今晚Blue哥……叔叔不回来，你还会跟我一起睡吗？”吞下药片后缩回毯子里的Jazz看着Prowl离开房间的背影有些失落地问。  
正准备迈出房间的Prowl脚步略微一顿，片刻之后他折回来坐在床边，俯身轻吻Jazz的额头：“当然还会啊，小病号。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天刚考完放假就来更这个系列啦，这次更的有些少（但很甜！还是养父子的日常！），因为手里的坑太多了脑洞不得不匀出去给其他圈的cp。寒假我会努力多更点争取第一部完结。没错，后面还有第二部、第三部。


	8. Chapter 8

在退烧针的退烧药的作用下，大约半个周期后Jazz的体温逐渐恢复正常，摸着崽子已经不再滚烫的额头，Prowl内心默默给Ratchet点了个赞。即便如此，Prowl依旧不敢睡，按照Ratchet的交代，过2个周期后还要把Jazz叫醒给他吃冲剂药，之后再过1个半周期还要吃胶囊。

显然Prowl把照顾孩子，尤其是照顾生病的孩子这件事情看得过于简单，虽然父母去世后Bluestreak就是他亲手带大，但自己代替去世的父母照顾弟弟时，弟弟虽然也是个小孩子却比Jazz要年长，最起码已经拥有一定的自理能力，用不着他这个做哥哥的过于操心。反观Jazz，这个小家伙甚至还没到上学的年纪，正是最需要被监护人寸步不离地照顾、保护的阶段。

“起来孩子，把冲剂喝了。”Prowl把药粉倒入用稀释过的温热能量液，淡粉色的液体在与棕色药粉充分混合之后变成了古怪的棕红色，看上去意外地像极了生锈金属的颜色，让人不免有些反胃。这让Prowl又不由得想起锈海——不过锈海并非什么旅游胜地，而是一片死气沉沉的生命禁区。

“我不……这东西确定不是毒药吗？”Jazz说完就抗拒地把头缩回毯子下，任凭Prowl如何好言相劝也不肯出来喝药。

“那好吧……”Prowl在发现这小子似乎有趁着生病犯浑的嫌疑后明白，是该用一些恐吓意味的方式督促孩子吃药了。于是他漫不经心地摇晃几下杯子，“那明天我就把不听话的孩子扔到锈海里喂鲨鱼精咯。”这句话是小时候他们兄弟三个淘皮捣蛋时父母用来吓唬他们的杀手锏，尤其是对Smokescreen，这个上蹿下跳、三天不打上房揭瓦的长子总被被这句话治得服服帖帖。

值得一提的是，Smokescreen身为大哥没少被父母给两个弟弟做反面教材，丝毫没有给两个弟弟起到榜样作用。不熟悉他们家情况的同事、邻居甚至都以为Prowl才是家里最年长的孩子。

想到已经离开家很久的Smokescreen，Prowl心中不知为何漫上淡淡伤感，他不知道哥哥现在过得怎样，也不知道如何才能联络到哥哥。或许哥哥早已离开塞伯坦与赏金猎人男朋友在某个殖民地星球逍遥自在呢。

“我不要被喂鲨鱼精！”果然这句话对幼生体效果显著，几秒前还抗议不愿吃药的Jazz此时利索地从毯子下面钻出来，夺过杯子一口气咕咚咕咚把棕红色液体喝了个干净，然后他把杯子塞回养父手里就又钻回毯子底下。

生病的幼生体嗜睡，喝完药后的Jazz很快就再次进入深度睡眠状态，以至于到了该吃胶囊的时候Prowl把毯子掀开后才成功将他叫醒，还好吃胶囊比和冲剂容易得多。喂Jazz吃完胶囊又把他哄睡，Prowl紧绷的神经终于放松，疲惫也在此时一股脑地都涌上来，他这才意识到折腾了大半个晚上一门心思都扑在照顾孩子上自己根本顾不上休息，看着孩子平静的睡颜，他打着哈欠躺在Jazz身边准备休息。在彻底进入睡眠状态之前，他突然想起，自己的请的这几天假即将到期，而这段时间Bluestreak都在公司，所以让谁来帮忙照顾Jazz还是个问题。总不能把孩子带到工作单位吧，自己的私人办公室确实有足够的空间，但这并不是什么长久之计。更何况即使能把Jazz暂时放在办公室，自己身边带着个幼生体怎么可能不会引人注意。

Prowl再次低估了照顾生病的幼生体的难度。Jazz睡熟后数次踢掉裹在自己身上的毯子，失去毯子保暖后他就开始往Prowl身边拱，弄醒Prowl后自己还继续呼呼大睡，于是Prowl不得不起来给他盖好毯子，如此反复多次，导致整个晚上Prowl都没睡好觉。虽说平日里因为工作原因他经常开夜车加班甚至带领精英卫队夜间拉练，连续好几天不睡觉都是家常便饭，但这次只是照顾了一晚上生病的孩子，早晨难以言喻的疲惫感让他产生一种跑了整天负重越野的错觉：四肢疲软乏力，脑模块里嗡嗡作响，光镜前影像模糊扭曲……他阖上光镜继续保持平躺，半个周期后，不适感在逐渐缓解并消退，只有左臂传来重物压迫的感觉。

Jazz大约是因为刚刚退烧再加上折腾了一整晚过于疲惫，还蜷缩在毯子里没睡醒，两只胳膊从毯子里伸出来环抱住Prowl的左臂。Prowl轻手轻脚地把自己的左臂抽出来活动着被压迫的关节，强忍着不适感从充电床上坐起来去准备早饭。多亏Bluestreak提前买回的幼生体食品，Prowl不必临时抱佛脚现学如何烹饪适合幼生体的早餐。

能量棒去掉包装后放在烤箱里加热、撒上一些铁锉粉调味就能食用；谷物制食品废渣奥是原生体、幼生体的必备早餐，虽说常温和加热食用都美味可口，但Prowl执意认为热乎乎的早餐才最适合幼生体——所以他把废渣奥和能量棒一起放进了烤箱；最后再来个富含甜美能量液、香脆爽口的铁苹果保证营养均衡，处理方式很简单，洗净后削皮切块即可。[1]

“起来了小朋友。”Prowl掀开毯子晃动着熟睡中的Jazz的小胳膊。“如果不想早上饿肚子就快起来吃饭，吃完饭把药吃了。”

“不嘛。”Jazz哼哼地抗议。

“问题是如果你不肯吃药病就好不了，”Prowl想了想决定再吓唬吓唬不听话的孩子，“病好不了你就会去见普神，然后你爸爸妈妈回来后就找不到你。”

“我不要！”Jazz听到之后立刻从床上跳下来哒哒哒地跑向餐桌。果然有时候适度恐吓比好言相劝更加管用，而且吓唬小孩确实挺好玩。

吃完早饭、收拾好餐具后，Prowl收到了来自Sentinel Prime的语音信息，Prime对于Prowl这几天请假的具体原因并没有详细过问，只是命令他第二天上班的时候直接去精英卫队的训练场指挥反恐演练并给即将进入训练营的精英卫队预备兵分组并制定训练计划。此时Jazz正在边玩废渣奥包装盒上的益智游戏边咀嚼着酥软多汁的油炸纳米蜂，听到Prowl似乎在和什么人在通讯器里讲话，他的注意力立刻被吸引，扔掉手里的废渣奥包装盒跑到Prowl那边：“你在和谁通话呢daddy？”

“是我的上司Sentinel Prime，”Prowl回答，他拉着自己的孩子坐在沙发上，没有拐弯抹角，开门见山直奔这次父子谈话的主题。“正好我跟你商量件事，明天我得回单位上班，所以可能要把你单独留在家。而且从今往后……你可能要有很长一段时间都要白天自己在家。”

“为什么daddy？我想跟你一起去你上班的地方不行吗？”Jazz委屈巴巴地抬起头看着养父。

“因为……”Prowl知道撒谎欺骗幼生体并不是合格家长应有的行为，与其编个善意的谎言欺骗Jazz闹得父子关系不愉快，还不如直接向他解释清楚原因。“因为daddy的单位有好同事也有坏同事，好同事是喜欢你的叔叔阿姨、哥哥姐姐，但他们陪你玩就会耽误他们工作的时间，这样他们就不能拿到足够的薪水。”Prowl努力用可以被幼生体理解的语言去解释清楚这其中的原因。“但也有坏同事，他们跟daddy关系不好，但因为职位不如daddy高、不敢正面与daddy作对，就会寻找我的家人对付我，比如你还有你Blue叔叔。”

看着Jazz似懂非懂的眼神，Prowl却拿不准究竟是把他留在家安全还是带在身边，虽然平时自己上下班未必就会遇到那几个政敌，可是冤家路窄，谁能保证第二天他带着Jazz上班就不会遇到他们？Bluestreak办理公司的营业执照等一连串手续时，本来如果利用哥哥Prowl的关系可以畅通无阻地全部审批下来，但就是害怕那些政敌的眼线知道自己和Prowl的兄弟关系从而利用自己去威胁Prowl，所以摇号、排队、递交申请、审核等一系列手续办理的全程，他都是自己准备材料、关注审批进度，没敢透露关于Prowl的半个字。

可是把Jazz留在家里……这么小的幼生体，单独在家能自理吗？Prowl明白自己会因为工作经常加班，上下班的时间并没有规律，自然也不可能按时赶回家给Jazz准备三餐，提前做好饭留在家里、要吃的时候让Jazz自己加热——这不是不行，但这种二次加热的食物口感会大打折扣，营养流失也很严重。犹豫再三，Prowl最终决定这几天先暂时带着Jazz去上班，等休息日去联系附近的学校，虽然Jazz还未到上学的年龄，但也不过是再等100年左右，100年对于寿命动辄数百万年的变形金刚们来说转瞬即逝，不过是弹指一挥间，再加上自己出面，让Jazz再过十来年后提前入学算不上问题。

“好吧孩子，”Prowl考虑再三后作出了自己的决定。“这段时间我上班你就先跟着我。”

坊间曾经流传着这样一句话：太调皮的孩子和太听话的孩子都不要带到工作单位。前者大闹天宫、成为同事们嫌弃的对象，后者乖巧可爱、成为同事们抢着抱的对象。但两者的共同点都是——会影响同事们工作。这是不可争议的事实。

Jazz到达训练场后趁Prowl与助理Vacillate和Glidewing[2]安排精英卫队预备兵的负责教官时偷偷摸摸地离开养父的视线，在训练场里到处乱逛。幼生体嘛，好奇心旺盛，第一次到训练场见到低桩网、空中软网、军用单双杠、高板跳台[3]这些训练器材还看到兵哥哥（？）们跑操感到很激动，完全不顾出家门前养父交代的“不许乱跑”的注意事项，像只石油兔子般蹿到爬网前手脚并用就往上爬。但他忘记自己还是个幼生体，而在这些训练器材上攀爬需要消耗大量体力，远超过幼生体的体力极限。所以在爬到一半时，精疲力尽的Jazz再也爬不动了，他不由得低头俯瞰地面，发现自己居然已经离地面这么高，瞬间吓得四肢发软。爬网的网眼对幼生体来说还是过大，Jazz紧紧抓住爬网，但他的双腿还是穿过网眼悬在半空中。由于过度恐惧他甚至不敢大声呼救，只是缩在爬网上抽抽搭搭地哭。

Streetwise此时刚结束了跑操训练准备去爬高板跳台和横梯，就在他路过爬网时看见上面居然趴着个幼生体，而幼生体的双腿还悬在半空中蹬踏着，随时都有掉下来的危险。此时爬网下面并没有放置防护垫，即使放置了防护垫，幼生体这个高度摔下来简直不堪设想！这还了得，Streetwise迅速爬上爬网把瑟瑟发抖的Jazz抱下来。脱险的Jazz也顾不得寻找Prowl要安慰要抱抱，搂住Streetwise的颈部装甲哇哇大哭起来。Streetwise笨拙地拍打着怀里这个陌生幼生体的后背试图安慰他，这才想起来训练场不可能无缘无故地出现一只幼生体。

所以这个幼生体究竟是谁家孩子？

Jazz的哭声成功吸引了其他精英卫队成员和Prowl的注意，尤其是Prowl，在发现孩子不见了之后立刻循着哭声跑过去，看见自己的养子正缩在自己最器重的学员怀里哭得梨花带雨，而后者居然像撸光伏猫一般揉着自己养子的头。

不得不承认，Streetwise安慰幼生体的方法跟Prowl小时候安慰Bluestreak的方法有得一拼。

“教官！”未等Prowl开口，Streetwise就率先开口。“这是你家孩子吗？他好可爱哦！”

“没，错。”Prowl咬牙切齿地挤出这几个字。真是好极了，现在Streetwise知道Jazz是自己的养子，很快整个精英卫队也会知道这件事。

“借我带回家玩几天可以吗？”Streetwise扑闪着光镜向Prowl投来恳求的目光。

“想得美！”Prowl说着一把将Jazz从Streetwise怀里拎过来横着夹在胳膊下面就要抽他的屁股。呵呵，开什么星际玩笑，就算是自己最器重的学生，也别想拐走自家崽！这是我的崽，只能住在我家！

谁知被Prowl夹在胳膊下的Jazz此时哼哼唧唧地冒出一句话：“可是daddy，我想去这个哥哥家玩。”

“门都没有！”Prowl干脆地回绝道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
[1]铁锉粉、废渣奥、铁苹果，都是塞星食品。变形金刚部落的微信公众号发过一篇塞星食品的科普。
> 
> [2]Vacillate（游移），Glidewing（滑翔翼），原创人物，后面的剧情中还会出现。
> 
> [3]这些训练器材的名称摘自网络，是我国军队和特警的日常训练器材。精英卫队的训练器材应该也差不多就是类似的器材吧……


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这集时间跨度有点大……
> 
> 这几集都会时间跨度比较大因为我想早点从父慈子孝过渡到鸡飞狗跳

晚上下班的时候，Jazz跟着养父大人离开十角大楼，坐电梯的时候碰巧遇见同样下班准备去食堂用餐的Sentinel Prime，乖巧可爱的幼生体总是很招人喜欢，在知道这个小家伙就是自己副官新收养的孩子后Prime还掏出几块能量糖果递给Jazz，并且表示以后如果Prowl担心自己上班把孩子独自扔在家不安全就可以带着孩子一起来十角大楼。

“Prime明明对我很和蔼啊，完全不像Street哥哥跟我形容的那样是个凶巴巴的怪大叔。”回家路上Jazz边剥着糖纸边对Prowl说。

“那小子今天上午帮我看着你的那两个周期都跟你说了什么奇奇怪怪的东西？”Prowl抓住了关键词——凶巴巴的怪大叔，看来Streetwise对Sentinel Prime似乎印象不太好，不过这也不能完全怪他，Prime在视察精英卫队时确实总是板着扑克脸。但不得不承认，今天Prime对Jazz确实相当友善，友善到让Prowl感到惊讶，要知道Prime并不怎么喜欢幼生体，十角大楼曾有传闻说，塞星的外交部长就曾经因为把自家吵吵闹闹的熊孩子带到公共食堂、严重影响劳累一天且碰巧正为某件棘手事务而满腹牢骚的Sentinel Prime安静用餐而差点被降了职。或许是因为自家崽崽过于可爱的缘故？反正不管怎么样，Jazz确实与那种调皮捣蛋的熊孩子不沾边，这孩子明明就是个小天使。

“他说Prime是个凶巴巴的怪大叔。”Jazz重复完这句话后把糖果丢进嘴里，还自觉地把糖纸扔进路边的垃圾桶。“他还说daddy喜欢掀桌子，Prime甚至专门设置了帮你修桌子、买桌子的经费。”

Prowl听到这句话后又好气又好笑，自己会把桌子作为出气筒这件事确实不假，但还没到劳驾Prime拨出经费来帮他修桌子买桌子的程度，看来Streetwise平时在自己面前表现得听话乖巧，在小朋友面前就原形毕露。“以后外人跟你说的话不要全信。”Prowl放慢脚步好让边走边剥糖纸的Jazz能够跟上自己的步伐。

“剩下的糖daddy替你保管，小朋友不能吃太多糖，给你留着这几天慢慢吃。”他无视掉Jazz“Street哥哥才不是外人”的反驳，向自家孩子伸出手，用眼神示意他交出剩下的所有能量糖果。

Jazz失落地答应着，他磨磨唧唧地从子空间里抓出几颗能量糖放在Prowl手里，好像守护财宝的巨龙为了保住身家性命而不得不将财宝上交给打败自己的屠龙勇者。“还有没有？”Prowl把那几块糖放进子空间，但他并不相信这小家伙吃糖的速度这么快，他印象中Sentinel Prime当时塞给Jazz一大把能量糖果，所以Jazz肯定还私藏了不少糖没有上交。“听话，把剩下的糖都交给我。”Prowl蹲下身让自己的视线与Jazz保持平行，直视着他的光镜再次把手伸到他面前。Jazz有些抗拒地边后退边摇头：“就这点了，没有了！”

撒谎。Prowl光思索片刻后决定使用杀手锏。“如果你不交出来……我可就真的把你扔到锈海里喂鲨鱼精。”

听到这番话Jazz立刻乖乖地把子空间里剩余的能量糖果全抓出来递给养父，足足有一大把，看得Prowl有些惊讶：原来Prime也有私藏零食的爱好啊，而且他居然真给了这小子那么多糖！

正当Prowl准备把“缴获”的糖收回自己的子空间时，Streetwise的声音从背后响起来：“这么巧啊教官，今天你们也走这条路？”

“Street哥哥！”Jazz应声挥舞着小手跟Streetwise打招呼。“今天Prime给了我好多能量糖果。”他说着轻轻蹦起来直接从Prowl手里拿走一颗糖，然后攥着糖飞快地跑向Streetwise把它塞在他手里，又飞快地跑回Prowl身边。

真是说曹操曹操就到。Prowl露出个无奈笑，不过自家崽子果然对谁都友好热情，也怪不得上午训练休息时精英卫队的成员们都抢着要抱他逗他玩，甚至连助教Vacillate和Glidewing都过去凑热闹。Streetwise仗着自己是“教官最喜欢的学生”抱着小Jazz不肯撒而撒手，Jazz似乎也很喜欢和他玩。不过待人热情可是把双刃剑，尤其是幼生体——大多数这样的幼生体警惕性并不算高，很容易成为人贩子的目标。 “走这条路Jazz不容易被发现，你知道如果让过多外人知道他现在是我的孩子……”

“我明白。”Streetwise边剥糖纸边点点头。“这条路确实很少有人走，不过我经常走，离我家近，不用过马路还正好路过一家小餐馆，我懒得做饭又不想吃食堂的时候就去那里解决伙食。”

“哦，这样。”Prowl点点头。“既然顺路，那今晚去我家吃吧。”正好我问问你今天还跟我家孩子讲了些什么奇奇怪怪的东西。

“去你家吃？”大街手一哆嗦差点把糖扔在地上。“教官你忘记上次我和Blades还有Groove去你家吃饭结果第二天他俩就请病假了吗！”

Prowl厨艺不好，这是在精英卫队乃至整个十角大楼众所周知的“秘密”，碍于他领袖副官的头衔，同事和下属们对此都抱着看透不说透的态度。怎么说十角大楼也是高级公务员、塞星社会精英阶层的办公场所，伙食自然无可挑剔，公共食堂甚至可以做到在一个月内变着花样提供每日三餐都不带重复。不过再怎么富多样的饭菜也有吃腻的时候，所以几乎所有在十角大楼工作的公务员、政府官员们都会在假期或休息日呼朋引伴地相约去下馆子或在某个同伴的家里聚餐，连Prime也不例外，能做到几乎每顿饭都在公共食堂解决而极少回家亲自下厨，不是懒就是不会做饭，毫无疑问Prowl属于后者，从进入十角大楼的公务员到如今的安全军总长、一人之下万人之上的领袖副官，十多万年过去他基本都是在公共食堂解决伙食，至于屈指可数的参加同事们聚餐的次数，基本上都是因为推脱不掉的应酬所以不得不去。

说到不会做饭，这似乎是达特森家这一代孩子的共同特点——烟幕也是对做饭一窍不通的“厨房杀手”，小时候家里厨房多次装修少不了他的功劳；只有蓝霹雳的厨艺还算说得过去，虽然算不上美味可口，但最起码让人看着能有食欲。

“你瞎说，daddy今天给我做的早饭就很好吃嘛！”Jazz对Streetwise撇撇嘴。

果然孩子没白养。Prowl暗自得意，“多少年前的陈芝麻烂谷子你还搬出来，”他拉过Jazz作势准备离开。“既然你嫌我做饭难吃那就算了，正好省得我再多做一份……”

“别别别啊，我错了教官，我错了行吗？”Streetwise赔着笑脸快步跑到Prowl前面故意挡住他的路。“我开个玩笑，这么多年过去了你的厨艺肯定有长进嘛！要不这样教官，你带Jazz去我家吃，尝尝我的手艺？”

“好啊，我要去Street哥哥家！”没等Prowl回答Jazz就先表示同意。见孩子如此兴致盎然再加上Streetwise盛情邀请，Prowl也不好意思拒绝，反正趁这个机会可以尝尝自己最喜欢的学生的厨艺，顺便问问上午他们的聊天内容，如果能套出什么有价值的线索正好找到了第二天给Streetwise加训练的理由。

“行啊，那我们就恭敬不如从命咯。”

【500年后】

Vacillate站在Prowl对面，与他相隔一张办公桌。

Prowl双手扳在办公桌桌沿下方向上发力，随时都有将整张办公桌掀翻个底儿朝天的可能性。

Vacillate双手死死按在办公桌桌面，向下发力试图阻止办公桌惨遭被掀翻个底儿朝天的命运。

他们面无表情，如争夺领地的两头巨狰狞般紧盯着对方，凭借力道进行着一场无声的较量。而作为核心“据点”的那张桌子，在两股反作用力的双重压迫下发出阵阵颤抖与呻吟，如果这张桌子拥有五感与思维，恐怕满脑子只有“我太难了”这四个字。

Delgado*不安地站在距离桌子大约几米远的位置，他所处的那个位置引一条直线正好能与桌子的中轴线重合。他看着那张可怜的金属桌子已经开始出现变形的趋势——靠近Prowl的那边向上隆起，靠近Vacillate的那边向下凹陷。这样下去他俩迟早得把这张桌子给折磨到提前报废。他无奈地抖抖门翼，看着两位剑拔弩张的老朋友，发现不管自己站在哪边都无法解决问题之后他试图当和事佬，尽可能找出折中的办法化解这场“战斗”。

其实这场“战斗”的起因很简单：Vacillate得知老同学们将于周末在麦卡丹油坊举办同学聚会的消息后将此事告诉了Prowl，并希望他也能加入，理由是毕业后的同学聚会Prowl没有一次到场，让老师同学们都十分扫兴；自然，Prowl一如既往地拒绝了Vacillate，理由是他周末要照顾Jazz，还要给Bluestreak补办两个星期前因为自己加班而错过的生日，而且那些老师同学多年以来一直没怎么联系早已生疏，见面也没什么可聊的，纯属浪费时间。于是乎，两个tf各持己见、争论不休，在把Delgado找来评理并无果后干脆围绕着这张办公桌展开“较量”——如果Prowl掀翻桌子，Vacillate放弃劝他参加同学聚会的想法；反之如果Vacillate压住桌子，Prowl就和他还有Delgado参加同学聚会。

“早点认输吧，别忘了毕业考核的时候负重越野我可是高出你整整5分呢。”Vacillate背后的机翼高高挑起，从牙缝里挤出来这句话。

“你也别忘了我战术分析与策划高你6分、狙击高你1分。”Prowl不甘示弱地回击。

当年在军校念书的时候，Prowl、Vacillate和Delgado是形影不离的好朋友，他们一起训练、一起学习，即便还偶尔一起翘课，他们依旧因为垄断了学院里各种大小测试前三名的位置而被同学们称为“不败铁三角”，并且还在毕业测试中刷新里学院分数榜的记录，毕业后几十万年来他们三个创下的记录无人打破。

“你们其实……真的没必要这样。”Delgado劝道。“Prowl，你为什么不把你弟弟还有孩子一起带着参加同学聚会呢？往年的聚会有家属的老师同学都会带着家属同行。”

“不行，如果Bluestreak和Jazz与我的关系被那些政敌发现，那他们很可能就会遇到危险。”Prowl表示拒绝。

“你想多了吧，一个同学聚会而已！”Vacillate提高嗓门反驳，“有谁那么无聊想着去麦卡丹油坊的某场同学聚会上绑架领袖副官的孩子！铁堡治安这么好，哪来这么多没脑子的家伙绑架幼生体！”他说着手上加大力道，伴随着咯嘣一声，桌子在经受了两股来自相反方向力道的折磨之后哪里还能抵抗这般重击？它接连发出一串吱吱嘎嘎的呻吟后就从中间裂开，把自己的身体分成两半就此壮烈地结束自己短暂的一生。

Prowl和Vacillate面面相觑，他们根本没料到桌子就这样报销掉。“这算什么，平局？”Delgado看看Prowl，又看看Vacillate，不知该如何是好。

“伙计，我就是想让你跟我们参加一次同学聚会啊，你至于……”Vacillate低头看着被一分为二的桌子叹了口气，然后从旁边拉过没有惨遭分体之刑的椅子坐下。说实话，既然这张桌子因为他们俩的争执而损坏，那么他们俩都有责任，虽然损坏一张桌子后只要Prowl出面就能去采购部门登记、购买一张新桌子，可这场争执导致的友情上的裂痕可能远损坏一张桌子而严重得多。

“是啊，我们知道你不喜欢热闹，可是毕业这么多年，你一次同学聚会都没出席……”Delgado走到Prowl身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上。“咱们三个因为工作原因低头不见抬头见，可老师们和其他同学没这条件。……当然，你实在不愿意去我们不勉强。”

Prowl看着他的朋友们，此时他突然感觉，自己屡次拒绝参加同学聚会是不是有点太不近人情？

“我会考虑下同学聚会的事情。”Prowl绕过Delgado走到Vacillate身边，“最迟后天给你答复怎么样？”

—TBC—

*注：Delgado（迪卡多）：原创人物，名字来源于《勇者警察》中的迪卡度。


	10. Chapter 10

一天后，精英卫队训练场。

“Hot Spot，Streetwise，带他们去跑满15圈，然后训练挂钩梯上下300回、抗暴晒形体训练3个循环外加射靶5个循环。中午休息6个循环后下午进行化装侦查训练，晚上进行夜间行军演戏。”集合完毕后Prowl把当天的训练任务给精英卫队布置下去，每天的高强度训练对于精英卫队来说是家常便饭，老兵们对此也习以为常，有几个刚入队的新兵倒抽着气嘀嘀咕咕抱怨几句，在发现总教官几乎能杀人的眼神直勾勾向自己这边剜过来时听话地闭上嘴，假装没察觉到老兵们或幸灾乐祸或同情的目光，跟着队伍接受魔鬼训练去了。

Glidewing目送那群队形还走不整齐甚至还满腹牢骚的新兵蛋子们跟着训练有素的老兵跑向训练场的另一头，确信他们听不见这边的谈话内容后他抱起双臂，微微偏头看向自己的上司：“哇哦，难以置信……长官，你真为了参加同学聚会而请假？Vaci和Delgado是怎么说服你的？”（他的载具形态是轻型教练机，体型比Prowl高出大概一头）

“毕竟很久没见过老同学们，而且Vacillate还有Delgado强烈要求我去。”Prowl回答。

“如果我没记错，你上次为了私事请假还是500年前，刚收养Jazz的时候。”Glidewing评价道，“咳，还有，你不觉得你对他们有点太严厉了吗，我是指那些新兵。Hot Spot上周跟我说那帮新兵们私下里对你意见挺大。”

“我这是为他们好。”Prowl解释。“训练场上我们或许会对他们怜悯，但战场上敌人不会……”

“好的好的，我懂，又来这套。”Glidewing哈哈笑着，口气里带着些许不耐烦，不是抱怨，反而更接近于老同事之间的客套。“不过你真打算等你家孩子长大后把他也送进来？”在看见Prowl点头后他的护目镜里闪烁出惊讶的神色，“你认真的？就不怕他恨你？果然不是亲爹……”

“我不怕他恨我。”Prowl打断自己的助教。“我就怕将来如果我不得不离开他，他遇到危险时没有办法自保甚至只能任人宰割……毕竟我不可能保护他一辈子。我只是希望他能变得比我更优秀。”

“有道理。”Glidewing点点头。“不过你家孩子也听话，他会理解你的良苦用心。我看那小子还有些天赋，经过专业指导后是块做特工的料。”

说话间Streetwise领着精英卫队从身边跑过，此时他们刚跑完第一圈，为了照顾那些刚入队还不太适应高强度训练的新兵好让他们不至于掉队，老兵们特意稍微放慢步伐，如果按照平时训练的正常速度他们应该跑第三圈；仿佛是意识到老兵们的特殊照顾，跑圈前还满腹抱怨的新兵们此时也在努力跟上老兵们的速度。Glidewing转过头看着那群尚且稚嫩的脸，仿佛看到了多年前的自己——他曾经也是精英卫队的一名小新兵，也会偷偷和同伴抱怨没完没了的高强度训练、偶尔趁教官不留意时放水，但该认真时他却丝毫不敢马虎、不敢懈怠，在Prowl和Vacillate担任精英卫队总教官和副总教官后，他因为远超其他同伴的成绩而被Vacillate看中并提拔成为助教兼格斗教练——于是他冲着新兵们比划了一个加油的鼓励手势并得到其中一位新兵的回礼。“那你去同学聚会，把孩子丢给你弟？”Glidewing望着再次跑远的队伍向Prowl询问道。

“Jazz跟我打好招呼说他到时候去他朋友Blaster家吃饭，我从同学聚会回来后再去接他。”Prowl摇摇头。“另外还得麻烦你周末晚上加班替我们三个把工作给做了。”

“甭谢。”Glidewing扑棱几下机翼。“如果因为工作而让我的朋友没法参加同学聚会或者回家陪孩子，我良心会过意不去。所以我是心甘情愿牺牲自己的休息时间好让我的朋友们能出去和老同学聚聚。回头多给我批两周年假，这要求不过分吧？”

……

麦卡丹油坊里灯红酒绿，闪着光的霓虹灯斗折蛇行，盘绕在天花板上和支撑柱上，墙壁上被彩色喷雾装饰出花花绿绿的图案，吊顶彩灯向四面八方投射出五颜六色的光，甜美能量块的丝滑与美妙音乐的完美融合，在唇间逗留着香甜，在耳畔回响着音符，让人感到身心都被愉悦灌溉着。舞池里有相拥着的恋人或火种伴侣在翩翩起舞，你侬我侬地用眼神传递着对彼此的爱意；精致的小型舞台上有一名歌手正在动情地吟唱，旁边几名乐手专注地给他伴奏；吧台前有久别重逢的故人在举杯痛饮，有酒保在递酒、倒酒。——麦卡丹油坊从不缺少欢乐的气氛。有些tf或许不太喜欢嘈杂的油吧大厅但又想唱歌喝酒，便多花点钱租一个包间，要么独自一个、要么拉来一群朋友开怀畅饮，喝到高兴处就打开包间里的卡拉OK吼几嗓子。

两辆警用巡逻车和一架强击机停在油坊门口，他们变形后推门而入，跟吧台里的一位酒保交流几句后，那位酒保从吧台里出来，将他们引入那间最大的独立包间。包间里似乎热闹非凡，因为站在门外的Prowl，Vacillate和Delgado就能把包间内的欢呼声听得一清二楚。

“看样子我们还是来晚了？”Vacillate看了看两个同伴。

“路上堵车，我们能有什么办法？”Delgado摊摊手，然后在酒保帮他们拉开门的瞬间就迫不及待地冲进包间：“真抱歉让大家久等，我们路上……”

他的声音成功把同伴们的注意力都吸引过来，方才还人声鼎沸的包间瞬间寂静无声，Prowl和Vacillate在突如其来的安静中有点尴尬地站在Delgado身后，虽然堵车属于突发情况，但毕竟参加同学聚会迟到是件不礼貌的事情，更何况Prowl缺席了毕业以来所有的同学聚会——事实上因为工作原因，Vacillate和Delgado也没参加过几次同学聚会，而且他们三个出席同学聚会次数是最少的。组织这次聚会时，班长再三强调这次聚会相当难得且具有纪念意义，因为他和班副难得凑齐了当年班里所有的老师同学，所以全班必须一个不差地到场，这也是为何Vacillate坚持要Prowl参加这次聚会。如此有纪念意义的机会他们三个紧赶慢赶还是迟到了，未免有点不太合适。

“怎么办？”伴随着酒保关上包间房门离开时发出的咔哒声，三个tf飞快地用眼神交流片刻，最后一致决定由他们三个中人缘最好的Delgado去解释清楚这次他们迟到的原因。

“我们没料到路遇突发情况，是交通事故造成的道路拥堵，不巧我们还遇上晚高峰，”Delgado满脸歉意地说。“Vacillate飞了一圈都没找到畅通路段，所以我和Prowl就只能慢慢驶离拥堵路段，还委屈Vacillate在天上陪我们。”

“没关系，这不是你们的错。”班长站起来拍拍Delgado的肩膀，然后走到Prowl和Vacillate身后，催促他们三个抓紧时间就座。“现在还不算晚，真正的狂欢还没开始呢！”

“既然人都到齐了，那我们还等什么，都嗨起来！！”班副举起盛满高纯的酒杯，而她的举动也成功把聚会的气氛推向第一个高潮。大家谈笑风生，回味着学生时代共同走过的点点滴滴的快乐时光与毕业典礼上洒下的不忍离别的泪水，蓦然回首，曾经的年少轻狂与青葱岁月，早已化作淡淡云烟随风飘散而去，沉入记忆模块中那一方不起眼的角落，等待着主人某天再次发掘与回味。

班副正好坐在Prowl他们三个旁边，她又开启一瓶高纯凑上来：“故人相聚怎能少酒，来多喝几杯？”

“我们不喝……”Delgado摆手试图拒绝，结果班副不由分说硬是给他倒满一杯。

“就当是你们三个迟到了自罚一杯。”班副义正言辞地回答，然后又给Prowl和Vacillate倒满。

“参加完聚会后我们还得开回十角大楼加班。”Prowl试图找其他理由婉拒，于是他撒了个小谎。实际上Prowl的酒量相当不错，毕竟身为领袖副官、安全军总长兼精英卫队总教官，出席一些重要场合对他来说属于家常便饭，这点高纯对他来说根本不在话下，也丝毫不会影响到他在载具形态下驾驶。但他有自己的原则——载具形态驾驶绝不喝高纯，喝高纯绝不载具形态驾驶。

谁知班副却不肯善罢甘休：“必须得自罚一杯，你们三个迟到了！而且回去可以坐摆渡车，在十角大楼工作不会连这点钱都掏不起吧！”

一位老师皱皱眉从自己座位上起身走班副身边冲她摇摇头：“人家不愿喝就别强求，弄得大家都不愉快。”班长和其他几位老师同学听到那位老师的话后也表示同意，但也有同学和几位老师同意班副的观点，认为聚会上不喝高纯相当于不重情谊、有失礼节，更何况Prowl、Vacillate和Delgado还迟到了将近一个循环，更应该自罚一杯。

Vacillate和Delgado实在推脱不下，他们端起酒杯一口闷掉里面微微发光的粉紫色液体，Prowl却警惕起来——坚持劝酒，这并不怎么符合印象中班副的举动，虽然她有些大大咧咧、不拘小节，但她也有自己的底线，就是不会强迫同学做他们不想做的事情。尽管不排除社会的打磨让她的性格与为人处世方式发生改变，但并不至于让她的行为与学生时代大相径庭。包间里嘈杂的环境与弥漫的高纯味儿无时无刻不在干扰着Prowl，几乎使他难以分析、难以思考，他需要暂时离开找个安静的环境。于是他以要接通讯为借口准备离开包间。

“Daddy？”

就在Prowl推开包间房门的瞬间，传入音频接收器的熟悉童音将他吓了一跳，差点就把脚撞在门框上，他定睛一看，眼前的那个幼生体居然是Jazz！

“你……kid，你怎么来这里了？”Prowl回头看向包间里，发现没有tf注意到这边的情况后他把Jazz拉到走廊中的一个安静角落，蹲在他面前按住他的肩膀。“你不是说要去Blaster家吗？”

“我听Blue叔叔说你今晚去参加同学聚会，就用零花钱坐摆渡车过来找你。”Jazz解释说。“而且自从我上学后你几乎都没怎么接过我！陪我的时间也更少了！”

Prowl咬咬牙，渣的，这小子又玩这套，他承认Jazz上学后他在工作上投入了更多时间一定程度上确实忽视了对孩子的陪伴，但不去接Jazz……该死的，这理由他已经解释多次，根本不想再重复。“我跟你说过多少次了，”Prowl有些无奈地摇摇头。“不能自己乱跑，不能在随便在公共场合跟我同时出现，你怎么就不听话呢……”

“你是我养父，我为什么不能跟着你？”Jazz气哼哼地反驳。“我吃够Blue叔叔做的饭了，今晚可以换换口味么？”

Prowl莫名其妙地感到一阵微弱的电流攀上脊柱内骨骼最后流经自己的门翼，此时他才后知后觉地意识到，眼前那个曾经对自己言听计从的小家伙已经长大到学会伶牙俐齿地跟自己唱反调。“换口味可以去你Street哥哥家……”他话音未落，背后就传来班副的声音：“哇哦Prowl，原来你还有一个这么可爱的孩子呀？”

这下好极了，想当年班副可是系里著名的八卦担当，什么秘密要是传进她的音频接收器，用不了几个周期那个“秘密”就会成为全学院同学的课后闲谈话题。Prowl站起身下意识地把Jazz挡在身后，还没等他开口解释，班副就大摇大摆走向他试图去拉Jazz：“把孩子也带过来给同学们看看嘛。”

“他有点认生。”Prowl阴着脸推开班副伸向自己养子的手。

“认什么生啊，大家都是他爹的老同学。哎呀，这孩子怎么长得一点都不像你，是捡来的吗？”班副丝毫没意识到Prowl对自己的阻拦，还试图想把Jazz从他身后拉出来。

“离我的孩子远一点。”Prowl强忍着不耐烦再次推开班副伸过来的手，而且这次他刻意加重些许力道，希望能借此提醒她不要随便对幼生体动手动脚，哪怕是老同学的幼生体也不行。

班副冷哼一声回到包间，此时Prowl更确信自己的判断——班副今天的行为相当可疑！他偷偷给Vacillate和Delgado发去通讯，提醒他们保持警惕，尤其是不要接受班副递给他们的任何饮品或食品。给两位同伴发去信息并得到肯定的回复后，Prowl叫住路过的一位年轻服务生，让她带Jazz去隔壁小包间先吃点什么，在看着Jazz坐在小包间的沙发椅上咀嚼能量点心后Prowl才返回同学聚会的包间，趁着老师同学们将注意力集中在K歌上，他把Vacillate和Delgado拉到包间里还算安静的大落地窗边。

“她今晚确实不正常。”Delgado对Prowl的想法表示认同。“而且刚才她不仅给我们劝酒，还给老师同学们劝酒，班长和两位老师已经喝醉了，就躺在那边沙发上。”他说着指了指包间另一头的沙发。

“而且她之前给我们倒的高纯味道怪怪的。”Vacillate指出，“还好我们当时假装喝下去，然后趁大家不注意倒掉了。我怀疑她往高纯里加了什么东西……”

“Jazz刚刚来找我了。”Prowl对两个同伴说。“她看到Jazz后就非要拉他，还好被我拦住。我印象中她以前很讨厌幼生体，怎么今天……”

“Jazz现在在哪里？”Vacillate猛然支棱起机翼，光镜中开始闪烁出异样的神色。

“他在隔壁包间。”Prowl回答，他无意中用光镜的余光扫到自己返回包间时班副站的位置，此时那里只有几个同学在蹦迪，并没有看到班副的身影。“等等，咱们班副……不好，我们上当了！”

“该死的！”Delgado狠狠拍了一下自己的大腿。“我们怎么就没想到……咱们快追！现在还来得及！”

三个tf此时也顾不上什么礼节，火急火燎地冲出包间、跑过走廊，正好看见班副拽着Jazz往麦卡丹油坊大厅出口那里走并被两名服务生和一位保安拦下，Jazz则挣扎着似乎在解释什么，又似乎在向服务生和保安求助。

“我不喜欢把相同的话重复两次。”Prowl悄无声息地靠近班副身后，掏出枪对准她的后背。“离我的孩子远一点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 条“离我的孩子远一点”那句话灵感源于《哈利波特与凤凰社》中小天狼星布莱克对卢修斯说的话。小天狼星是哈利的教父，而条在收养小J之前也是小J的教父（只不过小J不知道）。讲真小天狼星死的时候我都快哭瞎了……不过放心我不会让条死的，可能中间会有虐的剧情但请相信我：结！局！一！定！是！大！写！的！HE！！


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad！”Jazz在见到Prowl出现后挣扎得更加剧烈。“这个怪阿姨打倒那个服务生姐姐后就要强行带我走！”

“长官，您是这孩子的……监护人？”保安有些惊讶地打量着杀气腾腾的Prowl，毕竟单身多年的领袖副官突然冒出一个孩子，外人不可能不会好奇这其中的原因，带着不确定性，保安还是选择使用“监护人”这个比较折中的词语。

“这个孩子是买家要的，我可不想让我的报酬打了水漂。”班副恶狠狠地回答，她手上猛地发力将Jazz提离地面准备变形，很明显她准备撞开保安和两位服务生寻找逃跑的突破口。Delgado和Vacillate并不给她机会，后者赶在她变形成功之前轻而易举地将她按倒在地，前者则掏出手铐用斜背铐*的方式将她的双手铐住——身为安全军副总长，Delgado自然有权力随时携带手铐，这也是他在安全军就职多年以来养成的习惯，按照他自己的说法，如果在人员密集的公共场合偶遇小贼乃至通缉犯，随身携带手铐能大大增加自己的威慑力和将他们抓捕归案的成功率。“拐卖幼生体，证据确凿，老同学，这够你喝一壶了。”Vacillate用颇具挖苦意味的口气说道。

Delgado将班副暂时交给麦卡丹油坊的保安，自己则开始联系附近的警队让他们尽快派人来将她押解到警局进行审讯，以确定她的行为是否已经构成“拐卖幼生体罪”，如果罪名成立，等待她的后果可想而知。

Prowl本打算回去向同学们解释清楚自己和Vacillate、Delgado没打招呼就横冲直撞地离开包间的行为，但Jazz很明显受到惊吓，浑身颤抖地缩在他怀里紧紧地搂着他的颈部，甚至连半个单词都说不出来，带着他去跟同学们解释自然行不通，不仅其他老师同学会知道自己有了个养子这件事从而增加更多不必要的麻烦，还有可能会让他再次受到惊吓。

“你先带他回家，这里交给我和Delgado处理就好。”Vacillate像是看出Prowl的纠结，理解地拍拍他的肩膀。“刚刚我给Ironhide发了通讯，让他来接应你们。”

“谢谢，老伙计。”Prowl冲他的朋友点点头，此时他很想给Vacillate一个拥抱，但因为抱着Jazz实在抽不出手而只得放弃。

“谢什么，咱们三个谁和谁？”Vacillate微微抬了一下下巴，此时门口那边传来的警笛声告诉他们Delgado联络的警员们已经到达。“带你家小朋友回去吧，她会被绳之以法的，至于她所说的‘买家’，抓住她后要套出他们的下落只是时间问题咯。”

对话进行至此，两个tf不约而同地转头，正好看到那队警员将班副押走，Delgado跟那个保安和两位服务生低语几句，他们就跟着他随警员们一起走出油坊大门，并在领头的那位警员面前停住。多年前的从警经验告诉Prowl，保安他们会一起去警队做笔录，以便警方了解班副试图拐走Jazz并的一些细节。看到这里，Vacillate轻轻在Prowl的背后推了一下：“你们往回走吧，Ironhide已经在路上了。”

“我们回家吧，宝贝。下来自己走。”Prowl试图把Jazz放下来，他用带着询问的口气征求Jazz的意见，谁知小家伙紧闭着小嘴狠命摇头，死死抓住养父的肩膀丝毫没有愿意下来的意思。幼生体虽然拥有变形能力，但在未达到法定成年年龄之前都不被允许以载具形态在车行道上行驶，所以Prowl不可能带着Jazz开回家；乘坐公共交通工具更行不通，理由也没必要再过多解释。但从麦卡丹油坊步行回家还有段距离，自己总不可能一路都抱着他吧？ 

Vacillate试图把Jazz从Prowl身上剥下来，却被Prowl用眼神制止：“我还是等Ironhide过来吧，路上我们俩轮流抱他就是，现在他需要安抚。”

强击机挑起半片遮光板，很配合地停手，“难怪Glide说如果他有了火伴才不会要幼生体。”他感叹道。“你也不容易啊兄嘚，又要忙工作又要兼顾孩子的身心健康。”

Prowl点点头，但下一秒他突然发现Vacillate刚刚似乎说出了某些自己之前从未注意到的信息。“等等，你刚才说Glide……你是指Glidewing？”他无由来地想起白天在训练场自己与Glidewing的对话、以及这十几个恒星周期以来轻型教练机和强击机对彼此带着点暧昧意味的称呼，要知道自己和Vacillate跟Delgado已经有几十万恒星周期的交情都是直呼全名。“你和Glidewing，难道在……？”

“渣的，你怎么突然八卦起来了？”Vacillate像是一只被踩到尾巴的炸毛光伏猫，他不轻不重地在Prowl腿上踢了一脚。“我和Glide只是同事而已！我对火种源发誓！”

“但Glide叔叔跟我说过他……呜呜呜！”Jazz话音未落就Prowl就眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴。“大人说话小孩别插嘴。”

此时Ironhide正好推门而入，他的出现也适时地打断了即将陷入尴尬氛围的两个tf。于是Prowl和Vacillate告别，并提醒他将此事告知Delgado，就抱着Jazz和Ironhide离开了麦卡丹油坊。

他们离开油坊时天色已渐暗，夜像一张巨大的黑色幕布慢慢织满整个天空，天际的星云和有近有远的恒星在夜空的映衬下更显得明亮扎眼，黑暗在这时似乎晃动起来，又包含起来，静静懒懒的群星像听到号令似得依次出现在自己的岗位。在银行、公司、商店、事务所密集的街头，步行道上的人流明显比晚高峰时期减少，行人们大多信步走在街头享受悠闲自在的夜生活，也有少数刚刚离开办公室的加班族步履匆匆地走在回家的路上，甚至车行道也不再拥挤，变得畅通无阻。

“我跟你讲，”Ironhide毫无征兆地开口，似乎是想找点话题聊聊用来打发在路上的时间。“前几天我去那家宠物店给毛毛买饲料，看见小绿还在那里。”他口中的小绿指那家宠物店出售的一只碳基宠物，据说是用多年前一支科考队从某个原始星球上采集到的生物标本中提取到的核酸改良培育而成。这只小动物的身世颇为坎坷，据宠物店的店主透露，小绿曾经有过两位旧主人，可惜它的主人们因为意外去世，谁知祸不单行，偏偏家里又发生重大变故，谁还有心思伺候这只宠物？于是小绿就从家里出逃，误打误撞地经过多次转手被卖到这里后就留了下来，至于它最初的主人们姓甚名谁以及最开始是谁抓住了它、来宠物店前被转过多少次手，店主、店员都不得而知，甚至连“小绿”这个名字，还是它刚到宠物店的那天某店员给它喂食时，看着它那覆盖着细密绿色鳞片的皮肤而脑洞大开随便给它取的。“那家店的店员说，小绿在店里住了很多年，一直没有人买它。”

Prowl没有作答，只是象征性地点头表示自己听到了，他还在努力安抚Jazz并试图把他放下来，毫无意外地再次遭到自家崽子的拒绝。“我帮你抱着吧，你也歇歇。”Ironhide提议，“话说你要不要把小绿买回来？家里有个宠物陪着Jazz玩也是不错的选择。我们家幼生体跟毛毛玩得就挺好。”毛毛是他买回来陪自家幼生体玩的一只宠物石油兔子，当初他费尽唇舌并用一个月不喝高纯的代价才成功说服Ratchet接受这只小动物。

“Bluestreak不怎么喜欢宠物，而且我照顾Jazz也没精力再伺候宠物。”Prowl回答，他正准备把Jazz交给Ironhide时，Jazz突然扭动身体从他怀里跳了下来，“我自己可以走。”他抓着养父的手臂轻声说。“也不想养宠物。”

口是心非的小家伙。Prowl知道其实宠物对Jazz相当有吸引力，毕竟哪个幼生体不希望拥有一只可爱的宠物陪自己玩呢？上次去Ironhide家的时候，Jazz就和毛毛玩得很开心。比起同龄幼生体，这孩子确实有点过于懂事，甚至从来没有过其他幼生体那样会因为监护人没有满足自己的要求而躺在地上打滚耍赖的行为，连向自己养父提出要求时都小心翼翼。这未免让Prowl有点心疼，他宁愿把这孩子宠成个成天跟着小伙伴们出去疯玩的小淘气也不愿让他过早懂事，小淘气是跟呼朋引伴地去外面调皮捣蛋、祸祸外人，过早懂事的幼生体反而很多时候因为对自己真正的感受和需求闭口不谈导致容易出现心理问题、归根到底祸祸的是自己和家人。

“反正那家宠物店离这里也不远，咱们可以去看看。”Ironhide提议。“我跟店主很熟，你们不买只是去看看也没问题的。”

Jazz看看Ironhide，又带着期许的目光轻轻拽了拽Prowl的手，“Daddy，我想去看看……可以吗？”

或许去宠物店看小动物能让Jazz感觉放松一些，而且小绿的身世也勾起了Prowl的好奇心，这么想着他点点头：“走吧，我们去看看。” 

他们在Ironhide的带领下走进宠物店，“小绿还在吗？”一踏进宠物店，红色涂装的tf就扯着嗓子问。

“你说小绿啊，”双臂沾满泡沫和能量洗液的店主应声从洗浴间里探出头，她刚才正在给一只光伏猫洗澡，“今天中午有个载具形态是飞机的把它买走了。感谢普神，那个可怜的小东西终于有个家了。”

“飞机？什么型号的飞机？”那个神秘买主的身份引起了Prowl的注意，按照Ironhide在路上给他们的说法，小绿在这家店住了很久没被买走，而这家宠物店位于寸土寸金的市中心商业街、门脸光鲜亮丽、店内明亮宽敞设施完善，从忙碌的店主和店员、货架上琳琅满目的宠物用品和关在笼子或钢化玻璃缸里种类繁多的宠物（其中除了塞星本土宠物外还不乏一些价格昂贵的稀有外星宠物）不难看出店里生意相当不错，所以这期间肯定有人试图买走小绿，至于为什么他们没有成功目前还不得而知，或许是因为它故意胡闹不让他们买？但它又为什么那么做？买走它的那个飞机怎么就成功了？

“我不清楚，大概是战斗机那类？你们要看宠物的话就随便看看，我得先给那只猫咪洗完澡。”店主说完就又钻回洗浴间，对领袖副官的光顾丝毫不感到意外，毕竟连家里养宠物的议员有时也会来她店里购买宠物用品，当然她也没注意到跟在Prowl身边的Jazz。

此时Jazz的注意力被一只电子狗吸引，那只电子狗背对着笼子门趴在一块棉垫上似乎正在睡觉，Jazz轻轻敲打几下笼子，谁知那条狗猛地蹦起用边大声吠叫边用前爪抓笼门，Jazz很明显没料到电子狗会做出如此反应，他有些慌张得后退数步，接着他的注意力又被附近蹲在架子上的日光鹭给勾走。“管好幼生体，那只狗脾气爆，最好别惹它！”店主的声音穿过洗浴间的门传出来。

“不看了，我们回家。”Prowl拎起挑逗日光鹭的Jazz大步流星地离开宠物店。

第二天，Prowl早早来到精英卫队训练场时发现不管是老兵还是新兵都扎堆围在Glidewing身边，好像他有什么磁力般把他们都吸了过去。

Prowl悄无声息地靠近时隐约听到某种小动物的叫声从Glidewing那里传来，很快那声音就淹没在精英卫队队员们的欢呼声与起哄声中，而且他们谁都没发现Prowl的到来。“不好好训练在干什么！”Prowl提高嗓门冲着他们吼道，精英卫队队员们瞬间一哄而散，有的跑向训练器材、有的冲向跑道重新开始暂停了不知多久的训练，留下Glidewing独自站在原地凌乱。这时Prowl才注意到，轻型教练机的肩膀上蹲着一只长翅膀的绿色小动物。

“咳，别害羞啊小绿，去打个招呼。”Glidewing干咳一声，那只小动物却丝毫不配合，并用着翼膜上的爪子和两条后腿爬到“新主人”背后只探出一个头，警惕地观察着站在对面的Prowl。

“小绿？”熟悉的名字让那位神秘买主的身份在Prowl的脑模块中骤然明朗。“你昨天中午买来的？”

“是啊。”Glidewing回答，伸手把扒在自己背后的小绿拎着尾巴给抓出来，完全无视掉它挥动翅膀嘎嘎叫着抗议。“我在缉毒警队的朋友说他成功训练了几只涡轮狐狸帮助他们抓捕毒贩，还缴获了不少‘虚拟现实’，所以我就想试着训练这个小家伙，说不定哪天它就能帮到我们。唔，你要不要试试？”Glidewing没等Prowl同意就从别在腰间的饲料包里拿出一块航龟肉塞在他手里，然后带着小绿后退数步。“它有点认生，不过只要你手里有吃的它就能很快跟你打成一片，刚刚Streetwise他们已经试过了呢。”说完他刚刚松开牵引绳，小绿就挥动双翼“嘎”地嘶叫一声径直向Prowl飞过去，敏捷地从他手里叼起航龟肉吞掉，奇怪的是小绿并没有像之前对Streetwise他们那样吃完就飞走，而是顺着Prowl的手臂爬上他的肩膀，再绕过门翼爬到他的头上。小绿对Prowl有些过于友善的态度引起了Glidewing注意，要知道自己买它的时候还差点被它咬过好几口，虽然最后它还是顺从地被自己买走了。

他心里有点犯嘀咕，边靠近Prowl边捏起一块航龟肉试图把小绿唤回来，小绿偏头看看他，有点不情愿地嘶叫几声，才慢吞吞地飞回他那里。

“长官，我感觉，这家伙好像认识你……”Glidewing低声说出自己的猜测。

*注：斜背铐，又称“扁担铐”，将一个人的一只从肩膀上面背过去，另一只从背后背过去，然后将两只手铐到一起。


	12. Chapter 12

“但我以前从没见过它，”Prowl表示否定，“虽然昨天Ironhide跟我提起过这个小家伙，但我敢肯定这是我和它第一次见面。”

“是啊，它被多次转手卖到那家宠物店，还在那里住了很多年，店主说之前有顾客试图买走它，但它很明显不愿意跟他们走，所以……”说到这里他顿了顿，像是在回忆购买时的细节。“昨天我去买它的时候它期初对我非常抗拒还差点咬了我，后来在我身上闻了好一会儿才变得温顺起来并主动爬到我胳膊上，然后我就买下了它。”

Glidewing的描述与Ironhide和宠物店店主的描述基本相符，看来小绿的身份确实不简单，或许逆向追踪线索就可能找到它最初的主人。但问题是，找到他们，有什么现实意义呢？

“你没过来前我发现，被小绿友善对待的tf，都有一个共同特征……”Glidewing抚摸着蹲在自己手臂上有些躁动的小绿似乎是在自言自语，言毕他又摇摇头否定了自己，“不过怎么可能呢，这里除我以外所有的tf今天都跟它第一次见面啊。”

“什么共同特征？”Prowl追问。

“啊……它尤其是对Streetwise，Hot Spot，Groove还有Blades比较友善，再算上我，发现了吗，我们五个，”说到这里Glidewing停顿片刻，“我们五个跟你关系很近，对吧？所以小绿一定认识你，或者说认识某个与你很亲近……”

“不可能。”Prowl断然否定同伴的推测，“Blue有点洁癖，他不喜欢小动物，Delgado和Vacillate跟我一样天天忙前忙后也没时间接触小动物，Jazz更不可能，他父母出事前……”这句话提醒到了Prowl，是的，虽然Jazz并没有跟自己提过宠物的事情，但不排除保时捷夫妇出事前养过宠物的可能性，然后因为某种原因，他们不得不把宠物送人或者宠物从家里逃了出去。回想起Ironhide从店主那里听来的说法——小绿曾经有过两位因意外去世的旧主人、家里发生重大变故后它逃了出来……再结合它对自己表现出的格外友好的态度，种种迹象似乎就是在暗示，小绿的旧主人们，有很大可能，或者说就是保时捷夫妇！

蹲在Glidewing手臂上的小绿像是听懂了他们的谈话，抖动着翼膜咕咕嘎嘎地叫了几声，如果真如他们猜测那样，小绿曾经的主人是保时捷夫妇，那么它很可能知道保时捷夫妇真正死因的线索。多年前整理保时捷夫妇车祸事故调查的卷宗与事发现场的监控录像时，Prowl就注意到那场车祸的蹊跷之处——那辆正常行驶的重型货车无缘无故被一辆小型跑车剐蹭，并在剐蹭后爆掉一个车胎，小型跑车迅速逃离现场，而那辆重型货车多次尝试刹车都无济于事后试图用撞击减速带的方法停下，奇怪的是他的转向系统像是被操控般根本无法拐弯只能保持直行，此时十字路口直行道的红灯亮起，重型货车由于无法刹车而直直地撞上了横行道上正常行驶的警队中的保时捷夫妇。

那场车祸疑点重重，比如，一次剐蹭为何会让重型卡车爆胎还无法转向、刹车？为什么失控重型卡车只撞上了保时捷夫妇却没有撞到警队的其他成员？真正的罪魁祸首也就是那辆跑车究竟身在何处？他（她）还有没有同伙？

铁堡作为首府，道路交通的监控系统相当完善，几乎能保证360°无死角覆盖，那当初调查这场车祸时，交警和刑侦专家查遍了铁堡的监控（甚至Prowl都破格动用了自己的部分权限）都没找到那辆跑车的下落，相当典型且成功的借刀杀人；至于那辆重型卡车，很明显是被利用，所以他被关了几个恒星周期后就释放了。

“小家伙，如果你真的是巴洛克和玛祖卡曾经的宠物，能不能给我们提供点线索。……你的小主人被我照顾得很好，你想去我家看看他吗？”Prowl看着小绿试图与它沟通，但下一秒他感觉有点好笑，怎么能指望一只没经过任何训练的宠物帮忙破案？就连Glidewing那位当缉毒警察的朋友，也是在经过专业训练的涡轮狐狸协助下才将毒贩捉拿归案。

“咕咕嘎——”小绿边用力点头边更加剧烈抖动起翼膜像是要表达什么。

“它能听懂？”Glidewing和Prowl面面相觑，看来这小家伙确实知道一些他们还未发现的线索！

“我们明天再次去车祸现场调查一下，带上小绿。”Prowl当机立断确定了下一步安排，多年来他从未放弃过调查那场事故，虽然目前Jazz还不知道父母已经去世，但如果不调查清楚那场事故，不仅对不起保时捷夫妇曾经的提携，更无法在Jazz长大后给他一个合理的解释。

“好，那我就把明天的训练安排交给Vaci，”Glidewing点点头，“昨天你家小朋友没说漏什么吧？”

“我及时捂住他的嘴了。”Prowl回答，顺便鼓励地在Glidewing肩膀拍了几下，“我知道你对Vacillate有点意思，不过想要成功你还得加把劲儿。”

第二天两个tf带着小绿来到当年事发路口附近，500个恒星周期对于变形金刚来说仅是他们漫长寿命中再短暂不过的瞬间，对于塞伯坦文明还说更是微不足道，当年那条路依旧熙熙攘攘、车来车往，甚至道路两边林立的店铺除了多出来一家半露天清油吧以外都没发生什么显著变化。那家清油吧坐落于街道十字路口旁边，精致的小栅栏圈出露天堂食区，坐在那里路口的状况一览无余，外卖区同另一个规模较小的堂食区则位于室内，为确保食品安全这家清油吧实行明厨上灶，在堂食区隔着玻璃窗就能看见甜品和饮料制作的全过程。“去坐会儿怎么样？”Glidewing冲那家清油吧的方向努努嘴，“边喝边观察下路况，运气好说不定还能打听到一些有价值的线索。”

“也行，不过小绿能进去吗？”Prowl看了看小绿，它此时正安静地蹲在饲主肩膀上瞪着乌溜溜的小眼睛左顾右盼像是在寻找什么。

“没问题，你看那边不还有带着日光鹭的嘛。”Glidewing不以为然，他推开小栅栏的门，大大方方地占据了靠近街道的一张双人桌，然后边冲Prowl招手边喊服务生过来点餐。看到带着小绿的Glidewing确实没被服务生请出去，Prowl也消除了疑虑，那就坐下慢慢观察吧。

他们点了两杯店里的招牌饮料，然后Prowl坐下边喝边看记录着当年那次车祸案发现场调查的数据板，Glidewing则把小绿扔在椅子背上颠颠颠地跑去室内堂食区那边，他站在收银台似乎跟几个陌生tf在聊着什么。此情此景让Prowl不禁摇摇头，他看了看老老实实蹲在椅子背上的小绿，那只小动物也歪歪头打量着他，发出咕咕的叫声。也罢，让那家伙去聊吧，说不定真能聊出什么线索。

虽然是助教兼格斗教练，Glidewing的性格和教学方式与总教官Prowl和副总教官Vacillate迥然不同，他似乎经常活泼过度，再加上与学员们年龄差距不大，所以更容易就能与学员们打成一片，有时他甚至会因为Jazz管他叫“叔叔”而气得跳脚。从特警学校毕业的Glidewing还喜欢在训练或演习时不按套路出牌，并且总能获得出乎意料的效果，这也是Prowl任由他去室内堂食区找tf聊天的原因之一。

在Prowl看完不知道多少页档案后抬起头试图活动发酸的脖子时，他发现Glidewing洋洋得意地站在自己面前。“我就说能打听到线索！”他的语气像是在邀功，“刚刚我请了一个大块头的低纯饮料，然后我们聊了几句，他跟我说，当年那场事故发生前，对面街道的那个邮箱上不知道被谁竖起了一支笔……”

“一支笔？”Prowl很是疑惑，就在他很随意地扫了一眼街道对面时，他发现马路对面的邮箱上似乎有什么东西，调整光镜焦距后他发现那居然是一支笔。

“Glidewing，”他敲敲桌子提醒同伴，“看对面，你说的在邮箱上竖起一支笔，是像那样吗？”

“没错，就是那样……但好奇怪，谁会有闲情逸致这么玩啊？”Glidewing顺着同伴手指的方向看过去后也表示疑惑。他们说话间，一个小幼生体向邮箱那边跑去，然后踮起脚试图要把手里的数据卡片放进邮箱，大概是由于身高不够的缘故，她尝试好几次都没能成功，小家伙似乎有些不甘心，两脚用力向上一蹦，只听“咚”的一声，小幼生体头撞在邮箱上，她吃痛地坐在地上捂着头呻吟，那支笔也因为她的撞击而从邮箱上滚落而下，正好掉在本来就不怎么宽敞的人行道中间。

小幼生体的注意力被那支笔吸引，她丢开数据卡片手脚并用向那支笔爬过去，就在她的手将要触碰到那支笔的瞬间，另一个半大幼生体踩着滑板横冲直撞地向这边冲过来，他的滑板滑行速度太快以至于来不及停下避让小幼生体，眼看一场不可避免的事故就要发生，而Glidewing和Prowl所处的位置根本来不及冲上去阻止两个幼生体相撞。半大幼生体哇哇大叫着试图提醒小幼生体躲开，而吓呆了的小幼生体害怕地双手抱住头向旁边倾斜着倒下，半大幼生体的滑板碾压过那支笔失去平衡，连同滑板摔倒在地。

“我得去看看！”Glidewing坐不住了，他起身敏捷地翻过小栅栏正要去马路对面查看情况，Prowl却感到一种异样的预感从心底升起。“等下！”他追在Glidewing后面跑出去，在对方踏上马路的前一秒钟拉住他的手臂将他扯回步行道，紧接着一辆重型运输车一个急刹车停在路口。

Glidewing倒抽一口冷气，多亏Prowl抓住了他，否则此时他很可能……

“嘎啊——！”小绿突然像一道利剑般腾空而起，并在Prowl和Glidewing反应过来之前扑向一个神色慌张的路人。那个路人看到小绿露出惊讶的表情，连连后退数步掉头就跑，小绿似乎早就料到那个“路人”的反应，它扑打着双翼转眼间就绕到他前方把他朝着Prowl和Glidewing的方向驱赶，并大叫着给饲主发信号。

目标出现！Prowl对那个行为反常的家伙的真实身份猜中了八九分。他给同伴使了个眼神，轻型教练机顿时心领神会，他两个tf配合着成功将“路人”拿下。

“哈哈……看来你们还是找到我了啊。阿里阿德涅*，该死的小尖嘴，早知道我当初抓住你后就应该掐死你，而不是转手卖掉。”在Prowl给“路人”带上手铐后，那个家伙突然如是说，并恶狠狠地盯着飞回Glidewing那里的小绿，而后者根本不把他放在眼里。“我跟你们走，我会交代你们想知道的一切。”

“联络Delgado，”Prowl对Glidewing吩咐，“我们需要立即对这家伙进行审讯。”

“审讯结果怎么样？”看到Prowl和Delgado从审讯室里出来，Glidewing和Bluestreak迎了上去。

“他全都招供了，”Delgado没等Prowl开口就抢在他之前代替他回答，“在邮箱顶部起一支笔后想办法把笔碰倒引发步行道上的混乱，这样就能吸引一些好热闹的重型车的注意，他的同伙就能趁这个机会选择合适的目标并把目标弄爆胎、植入干扰转向和刹车系统的芯片从而导致车祸。当年他就是用相同的办法伪造车祸害死Jazz的父母，今天又想故技重施整死Glidewing和Prowl。不过至于他怎么躲过铁堡严密的道路交通监控还需要我们进一步调查。”

Prowl接话：“他还说当初弄死保时捷夫妇就是为了得到他哥哥嫂子的遗产，那所谓的同伙就是玛祖卡的同胞火种兄弟，但他没想到玛祖卡的弟弟转过头也加入争夺遗产的行列，并且巴洛克和玛祖卡也早就立好遗嘱死后全部遗产归Jazz所有并指定我做Jazz的监护人。接下来我们要抓捕……”他的嗓音却显得沙哑无力，音量也低下去很多，与平日里那富有磁性的清朗嗓音大相径庭。

“你闭嘴，去喝杯能量液休息，这里交给我们处理。”Delgado义正言辞地打断他。“你听听你的嗓子都哑成什么样。”看到Bluestreak疑惑的眼神，安全军副总长干咳几声解释道：“最初我们的审讯并不顺利，那个炉渣嘴硬得很，还口出狂言说等自己出来了会对Jazz还有Blue他们怎么怎么样。嘶……这就踩了Prowl的雷区，然后Prowl发飙吼了那个炉渣之后，那个炉渣才肯招供。要不是审讯室隔音效果好，刚刚那气势……”说完Delgado推着Prowl的肩膀作势要轰他走，整个十角大楼敢和Prowl这样的估计也只有Delgado和Vacillate。

“哥，你去休息室歇歇吧，我把Jazz带来了。”Bluestreak叫住了试图反抗的哥哥。“那小子不肯跟我回家，非闹着要过来找你，他怕你工作太辛苦还给你买了能量饮料。”

屡试不爽的办法。目送着Prowl的背影离开时Bluestreak偷偷对Delgado和Glidewing比了个胜利的手势。

Prowl推开休息室的门时，看到Jazz正抱着什么东西蹲在地上跟小绿玩，小绿就像见到老朋友般扑棱着双翼边上蹿下跳边“咕咕嘎嘎”地欢叫，时而蹦到Jazz的头上又时而蹦到地上。

小绿，他又想起这个小家伙那个拗口的原名，好像是阿里阿德涅？这个名字还真不像是保时捷夫妇取名的风格，还是现在这个名字叫起来朗朗上口。不过也多亏小绿，他们才能及时发现并抓住那个害死保时捷夫妇还差点让自己和Glidewing命丧与车轮之下的罪魁祸首。

“嘿，宝贝，你怎么来了？”Prowl慢慢在Jazz身边蹲下，他暗暗调整发声器试图不让孩子听出自己声音的异样，毕竟作为一个合格的家长他不能让孩子担心自己。

“来找你呀，”Jazz徇声扭过头发觉养父的到来，他拉出怀里的那个东西后Prowl看清楚那是一瓶润喉饮料。“Blue叔叔说你在审讯坏人，我就给你买了这个。别装了daddy，你自己听听你的嗓子现在哑成什么样。”

“谢谢你还想得这么周到。”Prowl怜爱地把他的孩子揽入怀中，此时小绿却像着了魔般发出刺耳的尖叫。“呃……kid，它和你认识？”

“小绿是以前我爸妈和他们同事养在单位大院的宠物，我周末会去大院找它玩，所以它当然认识我。”Jazz解释道，他拧开润喉饮料递给Prowl，然后抽出一只手臂在小绿的头顶轻拍几下安抚它的情绪，估计这家伙不知道眼前两个tf之间是养父子关系，误以为Prowl想要伤害Jazz。“那会儿它还叫阿里阿德涅，当时我爸妈他们警队队长给它取的这个名字，不过我现在还是觉得小绿叫着顺口。后来它丢了，找不到了，我们就再也没见过它……”

Jazz停顿片刻，然后他带着颤音问下去：“daddy，你实话告诉我，我爸妈是不是已经不在了……？”

“怎么会，他们只是……”Prowl没咽下去的半口饮料差点喷出来，他有些无措地试图掩饰那个谎言，他仍然认为现在告诉Jazz真相还为时过早、还想尽可能地再多隐瞒几年，到时机成熟——但究竟什么时候才能算时间成熟，他至今都没有一个具体定论。

“Blue叔叔带我来的时候，我听Barricade叔叔说这次你和Delgado叔叔审讯的坏人跟我爸妈的车祸有关，”Jazz打断自己的养父，用完全与他这个年龄阶段不符的严肃表情和认真语气继续说下去：“Daddy，我知道你怕我接受不了才一直瞒着我，但自你把我抱回家那天，从我那些亲戚的争吵中我已经能听出来我爸妈很可能已经……但我当时确实还抱有希望，但这么多年已经过去了，他们还……我已经长大了，所以daddy，告诉我真相好吗？”

Prowl长叹一口气，纸终究还是包不住火，看来是时候提前道出真相，但他还是有些许犹豫，但既然事已至此，那他也没必要继续隐瞒。“是的，你父母在我带你回家的第二天就因抢救无效去世了，而且是被你叔叔和舅舅他们害死的，今天他们还想用同样的手段害死我和Glidewing，多亏小绿相助我们才能抓到你叔叔。”

被点到的小绿像是听懂这是在夸赞自己，得意洋洋地欢叫一声。

“那他们还会再来伤害我吗？”

“不可能的。”Prowl将手覆盖上Jazz火种舱的位置，凝视着那双婴儿蓝色的光镜一字一顿、语气坚毅地回答，“我会保护你，他们休想伤害到你，我向你保证。”


	13. Chapter 13

“长官，我明白您工作繁忙，但您也要抽空管管您儿子。”子弟学校的教导主任神情严肃，如果变形金刚也像人类那样拥有眉毛，此时她的眉毛估计早已拧成疙瘩。“这已经是他本学期第五次和同学打架了，而且他打架的那些招式完全不是一个孩子能掌握的，您得问清楚他从哪里学来的这些。”

Prowl点着头，余光扫过满身擦伤、磕伤和摔伤的养子，却始终不忍心开口责备，与袒护无关，只是即便自家孩子先跟同学动手被打成这样，做父亲的也免不了心疼。浑身挂彩的小子倔强地别过头望向窗外，拒绝和养父、教导主任有丝毫眼神或语言上的交流，教导主任和对方学生家长的脸色变得更加难看，前者没说什么，后者中的一个几乎要冲上去拎起Jazz打一顿，但很明显碍于Prowl面子，他没有付诸于行动。

领袖副官当然知道Jazz打架的招式是从哪里学来的，自己教给他的那几招简单防身术完全不可能把同学伤成这样，看来找机会跟某教练机谈谈关于“不要提前教给幼生体精英卫队格斗课内容”的话题有必要被提上日程。被打学生的家长牵着自家孩子站在旁边似乎在等待领袖副官的回应。“是他们先欺负我和Blaster！”Jazz总算把头转过来，他像只准备扑食的小兽般盯着那两个同学，“是他们先天天说我是没爸没妈的孤儿，说Blaster只有养母是单亲家庭的问题儿童！”

“他本来就是孤儿，”那个高年级的学生立刻狡辩，“Blaster家只有他和他养母。我们在陈述事实，谁知道他俩那么玻璃心。”

“长官，咱们都是同事，您是我们的上级，但您也不能任由您家孩子欺负人吧。”对方学生的家长很明显在袒护自家孩子，“您看我儿子……”

“他们先欺负我和Blaster！”Jazz提高嗓门咆哮起来。“你们不把Blaster也叫过来解释，是因为他养母在十角大楼是个低级官员所以你们就觉得他好欺负？需不需要我当着我爸的面再给你们还原一次斗殴现场？！”

“你们也让你们家孩子解释清楚，这段时间在学校究竟发生了什么。”Prowl上前几步插在年级主任、对方同学家长和Jazz中间，把自己的孩子挡在身后。“如果Jazz有错在先我自然会教育他，但如果是你们的孩子先欺负他和他的朋友……”他说到这里故意停顿下来，意思是后果他们自己清楚。

“对不起，确实是我们先嘲笑的他和Blaster，我们有错在先。”两个高年级学生不情不愿地低头道歉，毕竟他们不占理，就算他们还能继续狡辩，只要Prowl愿意他完全有权力去查看学校监控，到时候可能就不仅仅是道歉能解决了。不过现在既然他们已经道歉，Prowl自然也不会再过多追究，当着教导主任和那两位学生家长的面批评自家崽子即使被嘲笑也不能打同学之后，这件事情也算收了尾。

回家的路上Prowl发觉孩子的不对劲儿，曾经那个喜欢黏着自己的小家伙这天一反常态地和自己保持着距离，他不由得放慢步伐，故意让Jazz略微走到自己前面，看着那个走路一瘸一拐却一声疼也没喊的小子他不免有些心疼。他承认自己和三位好友在周末给Jazz的训练对于这个年龄阶段的幼生体未免过于严格了些，尤其是Glidewing，那家伙不愧是格斗教练，真的从不手下留情，南拳北腿、十八般武艺统统往小跑车身上招呼，看得Streetwise他们都心惊胆战，老实说其中有好几招他Prowl自己要躲过去都够呛，这时他突然明白为何Jazz能凭借一己之力撂倒两个高年级学生了。

子弟学校固然安全，但学生们的家长几乎都是十角大楼的官员或工作人员，基本上对彼此家庭状况都知根知底，个别好斗的学生难免会把监护人在工作上的恩怨带到学校——而嘲笑Jazz和Blaster的那两个学生的家长，确实曾因为工作原因与Prowl产生过摩擦。这件事虽然目前被压了下去，但不排除以后类似事情重演的可能性，自己的那些政敌永远不会放弃寻找自己把柄乃至弱点的机会。如果按照这个思路，或许留在子弟学校并不是什么权宜之计……

“躲着我干什么？”Prowl见自家崽子不声不响地去便利店买了一瓶饮料，然后边继续往家走边闷头喝着，从离开教导主任的办公室到现在他们之间一句话、乃至一个眼神交流都没有，这未免太过反常。

“我在学校闯祸了，回家你不会真的揍我吧？”Jazz背对着养父回答。

“虽然打架不对，不过你是为自己和朋友出气，有情可原。”Prowl抖抖门翼，“我还听说你第一次和他们打架的时候，Blaster担心你打不过他们会吃亏跑去找老师，结果你自己就把他们揍趴下了？”

Jazz没有回答，只是喝着饮料点点头，毕竟打倒了高年级同学还被请了家长可算不上丰功伟绩。

“这次不追究你的责任。”Prowl上前几步在儿子背上拍了一下，扣住儿子的肩膀把他拉到自己身边，此时他才发现小家伙的个子已经快窜到自己肩膀，不由得暗自感叹孩子真的长大了。“你打他们是因为他们屡次三番欺负你和你的朋友，都到这种地步还不打回去可就太不爷们儿了。虽然打架不对，但你这次打得不错，看来格斗术你小子也没白学，就是学过头了。说吧，今晚想吃点什么，带你出去吃，吃完饭去你Ratchet叔叔那里把伤处理了。”因为工作繁忙，他确实有相当一段时间没有好好陪孩子，这大概也是为何喜欢黏着自己的小家伙莫名其妙地突然与自己保持距离的原因。Prowl有些矛盾，他既希望孩子能独立一些别那么黏人，却又私心想把孩子在自己身边多栓一段时间、尽自己所能多照顾他保护他一段时间。

“我想去上次Street哥哥带我去的那家饭店！”

……

“哥，你疯了？”Bluestreak脸色写满了不可思议，他震惊地望着自己的哥哥，“你要把Jazz送去寄宿学校？！”

“小声点，我刚把他哄着。”Prowl轻轻掩上卧室的门，“我这么做也是为他好。”

“他从小到大都没离开过家，你就这样把他扔到1个月周期才能回家休息两天的寄宿学校？”Bluestreak显然对这个回答无法接受，他不由分说拉着Prowl径直走到自己卧室，然后用力关上门。“我明白你怕他在子弟学校因为私人恩怨被欺负、想让他早点学会独立，”看到平时有点咋呼的弟弟此时表情严肃地跟自己说话，Prowl突然感到难以适应。“但你应该去和那些混蛋家长交涉，应该慢慢培养他的独立能力，而不是想着把他扔到寄宿学校了事！你以为寄宿学校他就不会被欺负了吗？”

“我说你居然开始关心起你侄子了啊，我记得你以前挺讨厌他的。”Prowl试图转移话题。

“哥！！”Bluestreak锤了Prowl的肩膀一下。“你今天这是怎么搞的，被加班烧坏脑模块了？”

Prowl沉默，Bluestreak说得没错，他最近确实被大大小小的事务忙得晕头转向，尤其是最高议会——那群老家伙不知道脑模块里哪根线搭错了，想要颁布新法令进一步限制领袖的权力，而Sentinel Prime却策划着撇开最高议会的控制独揽大权，十角大楼中的官员很快分成势均力敌的两派，一派支持Prime，一派力挺最高议会。没完没了的谈判几乎让Prowl头都快炸了，不然怎么可能会没时间陪孩子，下午接到学校教导主任的电话后他才匆匆向Prime请了假，好在Sentinel Prime也是个有人情味的领袖，大致了解情况后他又多批给自己的副官一个晚上的假，让辛苦了半个月周期的副官回家陪陪孩子，而身为挚友兼得力助手的Vacillate和Delgado则很义气地接下了本应该是Prowl完成的任务。

“我这段时间确实太忙了，”Prowl缓缓开口，“我甚至在想，当初收养他是不是正确的决定……照顾了他这么多年，看着他慢慢长大，但我对他的陪伴还是不够，甚至好几次家长会都是你代替我去开。而且我树敌过多，这也会间接伤害到他……”

“恩，我明白你的苦衷。”Bluestreak轻叹口气，给了自己的哥哥一个拥抱，“即使你认为把他送到寄宿学校是正确的，但也要慢慢来好吗，至少要先征求他的意见。”

“谢谢你老弟。”Prowl回抱Bluestreak的同时拍了拍他的后背。虽然工作上的事情让他感到糟心，但还好，他的家人、朋友都在他身边，还能给他支持和安慰，他甚至不敢想象如果将来某天自己失去了他们中的任何一个会是怎样的场景，而他也决不允许这种情况发生，哪怕要搭上自己的性命。

结束这个兄弟间的短暂拥抱后，Prowl回到自己和Jazz的共同卧室，他躺上充电床后，幼生体很快就蹭到他怀里，丝毫没有了白天的抵触情绪。按常理，这个年龄阶段的幼生体早该与监护人分开睡，可Jazz还是这样喜欢黏着自己，Prowl不禁开始怀疑难不成这孩子有恋父情结？所以还是该早点把他送去寄宿学校锻炼锻炼……不过这孩子会因为被送去寄宿学校和自己闹翻吗？不太可能，虽然Jazz偶尔会跟自己唱反调，但目前来说他还是个听话懂事的孩子。

第二天再跟Vacillate他们商量下吧，怎么说他们几个也是看着Jazz长大的，他们的建议确实值得参考。

“你说送寄宿学校啊……”Delgado捏起一块数据板在手里掂量着，“首先你不得先跟他孩子商量嘛，他知道你的计划吗？”

“暂时还不知道。”Prowl如实回答，“我想先听听你们的建议，等决定下来了在告诉他也不迟。”

“老伙计，我想我有必要提醒你，现在Jazz在子弟学校起码还有个朋友，你把他送去寄宿学校后一切对他来说都是陌生的，他得从头开始适应新环境,在寄宿学校被欺负了连个能挺他的朋友都找不到。”Vacillate插话，“子弟学校这边他很少被欺负归根到底还是因为大家几乎都知道他那位当领袖副官的养父，寄宿学校可就不一样了。”

Prowl点点头，Vacillate所言不假，到了新学校一切都得从头开始，即便Jazz能结交新朋友，但谁也不能保证那些个朋友是否怀着什么不正当目的甚至图谋不轨，即便没有不正当目的，他（她）能义无反顾地在Jazz遇到困难甚至危险时站在他身边吗？未必。

“但如果你真的想锻炼他独立我们也不会反对，你家孩子确实有点太过黏着你了。”Delgado放下数据板，拿起杯子抿了一口能量饮料，“虽然他很懂事，但我还是得给你打个预防针，从来没离开过家的孩子一旦被送去寄宿学校，日子久了就会跟监护人越来越疏远。——源于过来人的亲身经历。”

Delgado有个严厉且并不待见他的老爸，这个Prowl是知道的，早在他们三个认识之前、Prowl和Vacillate还过着往返于家和学校的走读生活时，Delgado就被老爸扔进了寄宿学校，这也是导致后来他与老爸决裂的原因之一。

“你和你老爸决裂是因为你们之间的关系本来就很糟糕而且三观不合，但人家Prowl和他家宝贝儿子关系好着呢！”Vacillate挑了挑机翼，“我还是那句话，最好不要把他送去寄宿学校。大不了把他送去精英卫队趁早训练，Glide不是说他是块当特工的好料嘛。哦，我差点忘了，精英卫队不收幼生体……”他边整理几乎有半个自己那么高的数据板边闭上了嘴，虽然作为十角大楼的高级官员，工作时间不能讨论私事也是他们必须要遵守的纪律，何况他们还有一大堆任务需要处理。是时候把注意力转移回工作这边，最高议会都是不好啃的骨头，他们咬死着谈判条件不肯做出任何让步并试图蛊惑更多十角大楼的官员们倒向他们的阵营，这让Sentinel Prime十分恼火，也让领袖副官和他的二位挚友兼助手伤透了脑筋。

关于寄宿学校的话题就这样不了了之，这一整天下来，三人都默契地没有再提及此事，相当一部分原因还是因为忙起工作上的事情之后根本就没精力想其他事情了，连精英卫队的训练也不知道是第几次被Vacillate扔给Glidewing去处理。

结束这一天的高强度工作后，Prowl在回家的路上又想起了这件事，虽然嘴上没有明说，可心里却已经做好了决定。


	14. Chapter 14

“你爸真的要把你送去寄宿学校？”Blaster边问边把能量棒冰从中间掰开，将其中的一半递给Jazz。这种可以从中间一分为二的棒冰在幼生体中相当受欢迎，关系要好的幼生体经常两两相约在放学后买上一根然后掰开分食之，也有嘴馋的幼生体自己单独买上一根掰开用两只手拿着左边舔一下右边啃一口。Jazz和Blaster也不例外，几乎每隔几天他们就偷偷买上根棒冰边走边吃，他们同行的路程在麦卡丹油坊附近的岔路口结束，而走到这里正好能把棒冰吃完，他们也就在这里跟对方告别然后走相反的方向回家。

“恩，昨晚我装睡，听见他和我叔在隔壁说这件事。”Jazz接过那一半棒冰心不在焉地吮吸着，“他说想把我送去锻炼锻炼，除了他工作越来越忙陪我的时间越来越少以外还担心下次还有人因为家长之间私人的恩怨欺负我，但Blue叔叔说这个决定太草率。”

“你都听到了干嘛不去跟你爸商量。”Blaster又啃了一大口冰棒，几句话下来他手里的冰棒以光镜可见的速度越来越小，而Jazz手里的冰棒却没什么变化，而且开始有融化的趋势。“快点吃嘛，不然该化掉了。”

“我只是……不想让我爸过多为我操心。你知道的，他在我父母去世连我家亲戚们都不愿照顾我的时候给了我一个能让我感受到亲情、能为我遮风挡雨的家，对我视如己出，还得从繁忙的工作中抽出身来照顾我，哎，怎么说……”Jazz在朋友的催促下才咬掉一大口冰棒。

“可我在学校里就只有你这一个朋友，你去寄宿学校我怎么办？”Blaster有点着急，“我总不能跟你……对啊，我可以跟我妈说转校，反正她已经想给我转校了！正好过几天就是周末，你爸不是会带你去训练嘛……”个头略高一些的红色幼生体光镜闪烁着，露出得意洋洋的笑容，他冲朋友打了个手势，示意Jazz凑近点听听他的计划。“咱们这样……只要说服了你爸，剩下的事情就不是问题啦！”

“我爸这几天都在加班，那我周末问问他。”Jazz将信将疑地点点头，他明白其实如果他表现出不愿意的态度Prowl并不会强求他去寄宿学校，但养父送自己去寄宿学校的目的也已经相当明显——某种程度上讲，去寄宿学校只是时间问题，他早晚还是会离开这个家。Prowl应该会留给他选择寄宿学校的余地，毕竟他还算是个挺开明的家长，而且他也没因自己为了帮Blaster讨回公道而和高年级同学打架而训斥自己，而是在了解清楚情况后轻而易举地就让对方的家长哑口无言。“希望我爸能同意我们俩选择同一所寄宿学校，如果他能动用点人脉给咱俩安排在一个班、一间寝室就更好了。”

“那我们就这么说定，这几天我先和我妈商量。”Blaster吞下最后一口棒冰，“你嘴角还沾着点棒冰汁，记得擦干净啊，别被你爸或者你叔看到。”他边提醒同伴边自觉地将剩下的小棍扔进垃圾桶。

Jazz用手背擦了擦嘴跟自己的朋友挥手告别，在转身向自己家的方向走去之前，他的脚步停顿片刻，忌惮于Bluestreak变化无常的厨艺，他决定第N+1次去Streetwise家蹭饭。

……

“好，就是这样，身体平直，枪口再抬高一点，胳膊肘和膝盖撑地，左手再往下移一点握住弹夹……非常好。保持住，我给你计时。”Prowl手把手地纠正完Jazz卧姿射击的动作然后慢慢站起身，在确定Jazz所有动作正确无误后他挪动几步与他的孩子拉开距离，同时按下计时器。

这天的温度不算高却也称不上凉爽，外出散步还好，但需要消耗体力的训练就是完全不同的另一种体验，尤其是精英卫队的训练，他们还要装备上厚重的护甲和沉重的配枪，这身装备连Vacillate他们这些把训练当初家常便饭的精英卫队成员穿久了都未必吃得消，更别说还是个幼生体的Jazz。虽然只是卧姿射击练习，但为了增加练习的真实性和挑战性Prowl还是给他穿上了精英卫队的训练用护甲，这身与他体型不相称的护甲在卧姿射击时都成了他的累赘。

半个周期后Jazz感到自己的手指开始颤抖，手腕又酸又麻几乎失去知觉，好像它们不属于自己；卧倒时磕疼的膝盖和胳膊肘虽然有护膝护肘的缓冲，却依然被坚硬的地面硌得钝痛；冷凝液从他的额头、后背与关节流出来，光镜前甚至开始闪出雪花。毕竟他还是个孩子，卧姿射击训练虽然看上去体力消耗量不算大，但穿着厚护甲长时间保持一个姿势纹丝不动换成谁都很难吃得消。现在他只想听到养父下达“时间到”的指令，并找机会跟他商量寄宿学校的事情。

“可以休息了。”伴随着计时器的滴滴声，Jazz如释重负地松开步枪，一个侧翻平躺在地，连头盔都滚落到一边。“还要加把劲儿啊小子，你刚才这时间都不到精英卫队最低水平的零头。”Prowl走到他身边蹲下捏捏他的脸，然后扶着他的肩膀让他靠在自己的手臂上，帮助他慢慢坐起来。“去阴凉地儿喘口气，等会儿我们巩固一下基础格斗。”

“你就放过他吧老大。”刚跑完负重越野的Streetwise靠在墙边喝着能量饮料。“难不成你还想让他再跟同学打架啊。小孩子下手没轻没重，下次别把同学打坏了……”

“我知道轻重！”Jazz在Prowl的搀扶下慢慢站起来，“我对他们算下手轻了，如果我下狠手他们就不可能站在教导主任办公室跟我理论。”

“没错，欺负你和你兄弟的家伙就该用拳头给他们长长记性，小子够义气，要不是你比我小这么多我都想喊你一声哥。”Hot Spot啃着压缩能量饼干打趣。

“哎哎哎，别光说不做，快点叫人家哥啊！”Groove和Blades开始推搡着Hot Spot起哄，后者这才想起来自己方才似乎说错了什么，立刻板起脸利用自己小队长的职位压制两位损友的过分玩笑。

“对了爸，”Jazz感觉是时候跟Prowl挑明，于是他也没有拐弯抹角，而是开门见山直接说出自己和朋友的计划。“我知道你想送我去寄宿学校锻炼锻炼，正好Blaster说他老妈也想给他转校来着，所以我想和他去同一所学校，最好给我俩安排在一个班、一间宿舍。”说到这里他停顿片刻，带着些许小得意看着Prowl惊讶的眼神。“我和Blaster在学校是彼此唯一的朋友，你应该可以动用下你的关系和人脉帮我们安排一下吧？”

Prowl被自家崽子连珠炮般地这段话给弄得吃惊不小：“你怎么知道……”

“那天晚上我装睡，听到你和Blue叔叔在隔壁商量寄宿学校的事情。”Jazz如实回答。“我去寄宿学校，你满足我的这点请求可以吗，daddy~？”

靠，又来这招，Prowl承认他永远对Jazz扑闪着那双婴儿蓝色光镜冲自己卖萌提要求的样子毫无抵抗力，Jazz还是个小团子时如此，现在依旧如此。虽然他不喜欢因为私人事情动用自己的权限——当年调查保时捷夫妇车祸时他已经破例过一次——但Jazz从小到大基本上很少跟他提要求，而这次，让一个从未离开过家的幼生体突然搬去寄宿学校、人家还乖乖配合，所以提出点小要求于情于理都不好拒绝。“也不是不行。”Prowl几乎没怎么犹豫就点头同意，把Jazz和他的小伙伴安排进同一所学校、同一个班乃至同一间寝室，对他来说根本不算问题，他只需要动用一点点人脉就能满足这三项条件，甚至还能把两个小家伙送进重点班、安排进最好的寝室。

“啊哈，我就知道daddy肯定会同意的，你对我最好了！”Jazz的疲惫瞬间消失的无影无踪，蹦起来就搂住Prowl的颈部。被自家崽子毫无征兆拥抱的领袖副管瞬间明白过来：敢情他刚才累得要死要活的样子是装出来的？

“既然你这么快就满血复活，那现在跟我去练习基础格斗。”Prowl立刻换上扑克脸，不顾Jazz的反抗和“Street哥哥救我”的哀嚎拽着他就往防护垫那里走，而被点名道姓提到的某tf则幸灾乐祸地举起能量饮料回给Jazz一个“保重”的眼神。

哈，卖惨被爹识破然后拉走去练格斗，那场面简直不能再父慈子孝。

Prowl很快就解决了转校事宜，恰好这个学期也接近尾声，于是他跟两边的学校达成协议，新学期开始时就把Jazz和Blaster转去寄宿学校，那是一所位于铁堡市区、硬件软件都属于上乘的寄宿学校，并且还把他们安排进同一个班和同一间寝室。寝室是三人间，也就是说，还会有一个新舍友搬进来。

……

“我爸他又要加班啊。”新学期开始时，Jazz在Bluestreak和Streetwise的陪伴下拎着大包小包的行李，满脸失落地站在宿舍楼下面。“上星期明明说好了他会亲自送我搬寝室。”

“都是议会那群不消停的老头子，”Streetwise有些无奈地扶额，顺便腾出一只手拍拍Jazz的后背安慰他，“支持Prime的高层们这段时间忙到焦头烂额，我都快记不清多久没在精英卫队看到Vacillate长官了。哦对，前天Glidewing教官说好像卡隆角斗场最近又有点动静，好像要举办什么角斗联赛。”

“真搞不懂角斗有什么好看的，不就是打打杀杀吗。”Bluestreak吐槽，“不废话了，咱们先给Jazz把行李搬上去，回头看看他的那个朋友需不需要搭把手，他们俩一个孩子和一个女机要搬行李估计有点困难。”

寝室楼设有电梯，新寝室所处的楼层并不算很高，上下楼方便；位于阳面，采光好，唯一的不足之处就是天热的时候可能不太好受；在同层的寝室中位置靠里，比较安静。总的来讲还算不错。Jazz用钥匙打开寝室门，看见Blaster已经在和养母整理床铺，红色涂装的幼生体并没有像Jazz那样携带大包小包的行李，他只搬过来日常学习生活用品。“嘿，你怎么才来？”Blaster跟Jazz打招呼。

“行李太多，都是我爸给我带的。”Jazz拽着行李箱找到自己的铺位，然后象征性地跟Blaster的养母打了个招呼（而对方只是冷淡地嗯了一声作为回应），就打开拉杆箱往外搬东西，随后跟进来的Bluestreak和Streetwise见那个红色幼生体不需要帮忙，便专心帮着Jazz收拾东西了。

虽然Prowl给Jazz带了不少行李，但规整起来还算方便，在Bluestreak和Streetwise的帮助下很快Jazz也把自己的那片小地盘打理完毕。就在Blaster的养母和Bluestreak这两位不放心孩子的家长临走前跟各自的小家伙唠唠叨叨地叮嘱着注意事项时，另一个淡蓝色的幼生体拽着两个行李箱走进寝室。“你们好啊我叫Blurr是你们的新舍友以后还麻烦各位多多关照！”自称叫Blurr的幼生体一进门就滔滔不绝地开始讲话。“啊你们还有家长陪着好羡慕你们好羡慕你们我只能自己来搬行李，我在幼生体保育院长大的没有监护人到了年纪就会被送来寄宿学校，虽然生活费学费不用我操心但我得早早学会独立其实挺不容易的还是有个家好啊。”

Blaster的养母似乎对这个小话唠没什么好感，她跟自家幼生体叮嘱完注意事项后就绕过Blurr和他的行李箱离开了寝室，最后还是Bluestreak和Streetwise出手相助。开始Blurr还有些不好意思，但又不得不承认单独收拾这堆行李对幼生体来说还是有一定难度的事实，更何况他的体力在刚才搬着行李箱挪到电梯再从电梯挪到寝室时已经快用光了。

“我说呃……”

“Jazz，我叫Jazz。”

“我说Jazz他们俩跟你什么关系我看他们长得跟你一点都不像啊。”

Bluestreak此时背对着Blurr和Jazz帮Blurr铺床，听到这句话他的表情瞬间有些扭曲，撑在床板边缘的手掌下意识地用力一抓，发出咯嘣一声。

Jazz赶快捂住Blurr的嘴：“你别乱说，他们是我叔叔和我爸的——确切来讲是我养父的学生，我爸加班所以就让他们来送我。”Blurr点点头，似乎也料到自己说错话的他也难得安静下来不再多问，从Jazz的铺位上站起来跑去和Streetwise一起收拾书桌。

帮Blurr收拾完行李后Bluestreak又回过头继续叮嘱自家侄子注意事项，无非离不开注意饮食按时休息、好好适应新环境、与新同学新老师和睦相处以及有事及时跟家里联系等老生常谈的话题，Jazz点头答应着，其实他用拳头都能想到这些东西都是Prowl吩咐，自己的叔叔只是代为转达罢了，他考虑事情不可能如此周全。临走前Streetwise拍了几张寝室收拾完毕后的照片，又让三个幼生体来了张合影，解释说回去给Prowl看好让他放心。

两位大人离开后寝室就成了三个小家伙的天下，Blaster立刻翻出几包零食塞给两位舍友。“既然现在大家住在一间还一起吃了零食就算拜把子兄弟，以后要互相扶持互相帮助，有福同享有难同当。”他说着翻出一根棒棒糖，学着传说中元始天尊的龙骑士举剑宣誓那般用棒棒糖指着天花板，“我们现在一起宣誓。”

Jazz和Blurr也举起Blaster分给他们的棒棒糖指向天花板，然后三根棒棒糖互相碰撞三下，这便算“结拜成功”。

顺便补充句题外话，几百万年后，当汽车人们来到地球并学习地球各国的风土人情、历史典故时，已经长大了的三位偶然间了解到一本来自某东方古国的小说，书名为《三国演义》。

—TBC—

PS：本集中隐含一个涉及S2中出现的某个重要原创人物的彩蛋


	15. Chapter 15

Prowl晃神儿的瞬间，Jazz抓住这个空子灵活地用左手扣住他的手腕，顺势腾出右臂夹住他的右手肘同时迅速转身背对他，用胯部猛击他的腰部使他失去平衡，并在他试图下蹲降低重心、用左手肘还击之前手部和腰部同时发力把他向前摔去，整套动作猛烈连贯、干净利落、一气呵成。

“漂亮！”坐在旁边观战的Glidewing激动得用力拍了一下大腿然后起身开始鼓掌，Streetwise他们像是被Jazz刚刚的表现惊讶到，以至于他们几塞秒后才反应过来，赶忙跟着教练机一起鼓掌。

“过肩摔进步很大。”Prowl从地上爬起来想拍拍Jazz的肩膀，却被对方闪身躲开：“你不用还像我小时候那样为了鼓励我就故意被我放倒，这样真的很无聊。”Jazz干巴巴地扔下这句连称呼都没有的话就扭头径直跑去攀岩墙那里，熟稔地穿戴、检查好护具后就开始手脚并用向上攀爬。

Prowl看着他不亚于精英卫队正式成员的攀岩速度和姿势标准度，心中瞬间涌起一股的感慨——几个更替周期过去，他的孩子确实长大了，那个曾经会在放倒自己后得意洋洋地蹭过来邀功、会在寄宿学校难得的假期回家后扑向自己要抱抱的小家伙，现在却开始逐渐疏远自己，甚至休息日回家都会一声不吭地将铺盖统统搬去隔壁屋。难不成……是青春期叛逆闹情绪吗？

也罢，疏远点自己更好，省得自己还操心这孩子再黏着自己将来会不会真的发展出恋父情结。Prowl认为自己还算是个开明的家长，孩子如果早恋只要不影响学习、对象的人品没问题、家庭条件门当户对他也不会过多干预，找男朋友还是女朋友也无所谓，反正塞星人谈恋爱对性别并不怎么在意性别（自然也因为他们这个种族本身性别观念就很模糊），但底线是绝对不能找个年龄差距过大的，像自己和他这种有点尴尬的辈分未满的年龄差……等等！

Prowl承认自己方才不是故意晃神，他只是想起当年他第一次教Jazz过肩摔时的场景，当时他才把自家孩子送去寄宿学校没多长时间，大概几个月循环、也可能是半个周期循环到一个恒星周期那么长时间？那时一个月周期才能休息两天的Jazz依旧还喜欢在家黏着养父，对待训练的态度也比现在要积极得多。正如Glidewing所预料，Jazz在格斗方面的潜质相当值得发掘，甚至有时Streetwise他们都感到自愧不如。

那天Prowl在Vacillate的配合下演示完过肩摔的基本动作要领拆解后就让Jazz上来实践，手把手教他如何将这一系列动作做标准，Jazz上道很快，几次练习后他已经能做得有模有样，于是Prowl决定提前给这小子增加点难度，让他结合已经学会的格斗技能和过肩摔与自己进行一次格斗练习。看着Jazz用熟练又带着点青涩的招式左抵右挡、努力把动作做标准时挥洒的身姿，Prowl却无来由看着入迷以至于有点恍惚，Jazz瞅准这个空子利用刚刚学会的过肩摔将他放倒。“哈，我赢咯daddy，是不是很厉害？”他活动着有点摔疼的手肘和膝盖从地上坐起，他的孩子乐颠颠地跑过来跪坐在地搂住他的右臂得意炫耀，殊不知那个瞬间已经被他刻进CPU。

跟根结底，这大概就是开头那一幕发生的缘由。彼时他仅仅把那种感情当作是类似于“吾儿初长成”的欣慰；而很久以后、久到他的孩子已经长大甚至成为汽车人副官，他才意识到，他对养子的那种异样的感觉从那次格斗练习时就已悄然埋下种子、无声无息地缓缓生长，他的养子对他的异样感情亦然如此。

他开始怀念曾经那个任由自己帮忙纠正肩膀姿势、会在自己看资料时突然从背后扑过来吓自己一条的小家伙了。

待思绪飞回来时，Prowl发现Jazz已经成功爬到攀岩墙顶部并准备下降。“用三点固定下降法，双手双脚蹬牢三个支点再移动第四个支点！”他下意识地快步向攀岩墙靠近，仰起头高声提醒。

“不用你提醒，攀岩下降技巧我又不是不知道！”Jazz边顶嘴边继续下降。

站在旁边的Vacillate挑起半片遮光板，压低声音提醒：“让孩子自己来，他能做到。你也是，以前说好让Glide当他的格斗教练，结果就数你指手画脚最多。”

Prowl微微别过头看向自己的朋友，他还没来得及回答，就听到旁边传来Jazz的惨叫声，瞬间他感到自己的火种快蹦到嗓子眼。只见Jazz毫无征兆地脚下踏空，直接就身体倾斜、失去平衡从攀岩墙上跌落，还好有安全绳起缓冲作用、攀岩墙下面还垫着防护垫，Jazz的反应也相当迅速，他将自己的左脚磕在攀岩墙上试图用摩擦来减缓下滑的速度，就在他的腰部即将与防护垫亲密接触时他的脚卡住一块突出的攀岩岩点，同时他感到内骨骼咔嚓一声，左脚瞬间失去支撑力，屁股朝下摔在防护垫上。

“啊啊啊……哎哟……”Jazz解开腰间的安全扣，Prowl赶在他试图扶着攀岩墙站起来之前制止了他：“坐在那里别动！我给你检查一下有没有受伤。”说着领袖副官在他的孩子身边蹲下，就在他轻轻握住自己孩子的左脚脚踝时Jazz吃痛地连续倒抽好几口气。

“应该是左脚的内骨骼扭伤，严重点就是断裂；”Vacillate观察片刻后说出自己的推断。“让他平躺，我不敢保证他的背部内骨骼有没有受伤。”对上Prowl带着点迟疑的眼神，强击机微微仰头看天，“怎么，难道你忘了毕业考试时我战地急救拿的满分吗？”果然只要涉及到你家宝贝儿子连朋友之间积淀多年的信任都要打折。最后这句话还是被Vacillate咽了回去。

“你来。”Prowl给他的朋友腾出一点距离。

Vacillate握住Jazz左脚脚踝，停顿片刻，然后手上猛地用力一捏，还没等Jazz叫出声来，他就收回手：“没事了，现在你试着站起来。”

Prowl无视掉Jazz有点抗拒的眼神，他一只手绕过Jazz的后背抱住右肩，另一只手从Jazz的左肩下穿过，以自己作为支点帮助他站起来。“我是不是搞砸了？”Jazz弱弱地问，尝试着迈出几步，明显能看出他的走路的姿势还是有点瘸。

“没什么，你第一次遇到这种情况没有经验，下次要注意，记住安全第一。”Prowl松开扶着Jazz的手臂。“不过这次你攀岩的速度明显比上次要快，还是有进步。今天的训练就到这里，去跟小绿玩会儿休息休息，我去处理点工作上的事，等下来接你。”

蹲在室内训练场屋顶等候多时的小绿扑棱棱飞下来，咕咕嘎嘎地叫着跟一个月周期没见得Jazz打招呼。目送着Prowl离开训练场，Glidewing感觉时机已到，他清清嗓子、一个凌波微步滑到Vacillate身后：“怎么样，押注吗？”

“什么注？”Vacillate满头雾水。

教练机露出不怀好意的笑容，他伸出一根手指晃了晃，“我敢说Prowl和Jazz都对对方有点意思……”

“你在想些什么有的没的，”Vacillate在同伴的脚上跺了一下，“人家是父子亲情，在你这边成什么了？！”

“你就说押不押这个注吧，”Glidewing护目镜忽闪忽闪，“赌他们俩谁先告白怎么样，明天我去找Delgado再试试。”

“死了这条心吧，我还不了解他，这种无聊的事情他不可能参与。”强击机用手肘捅了一下抖动着机翼就差要上天的Glidewing，“看在你我搭档一场的份儿上我就免为难其地参与一下。……我赌Prowl先告白，时间嘛，反正咱们命长就走着瞧。”

“好嘞。”Glidewing不知从哪里变出一块数据板和一只电子笔，“记住不许透露出去哦！”

等到第二天下午在公共食堂碰见满脸复杂表情的Delgado后，Vacillate就猜到八九分，看来Glidewing凭借他那三寸不烂之舌居然还真将安全军副总长给拉入赌局。“不用解释，我都知道了，Glide威逼利诱你参与的吧。”精英卫队副总教官端着餐盘在自己朋友对面坐下。“你押的谁？”

“还能是谁。”Delgado撑着下巴勉强咽下一口能量块，“我押的Prowl，虽然听说年龄相差大的情侣中先告白的往往是年轻的那个——所以我感觉先告白的更可能是Jazz，但既然Glidewing已经押了Jazz我就跟他对着干吧！”

“也是，咱们陪Glide胡闹一次。念书那会儿咱们跟Prowl也没少一起胡闹，就当重温童年。”Vacillate端起能量饮料，他才不会说当年领着他们在学校折腾甚至偶尔还翘课逃出去玩的始作俑者正是现任领袖副官，谁小时候没点黑历史啊。“干杯，以及说好的不泄密。”

Delgado似乎对这个小仪式兴趣索然，他象征性举起自己的饮料杯却没有进一步动作，在与Vacillate凑上来的饮料杯轻轻碰撞一下后他收回手杯到即干。

“Prowl呢，咱们押注的事情他肯定不知道吧。”Vacillate像是想起什么似的，“话说今天下午怎么没见他影啊。”

“他不会知道的，最好永远别知道。”Delgado干巴巴的口气与前一天Jazz的口气如出一辙，不由得让Vacillate怀疑安全军副总长当时是不是躲在训练场的某个角落围观他们对Jazz的训练。“你今天下午没看到他是因为他要送孩子回学校，如果孩子脚扭伤刚恢复就让他自己拉着大包小包回学校就太不够意思了。”我亲爹要是对我有Prowl对Jazz一半好我们俩也不至于闹翻啊，Delgado边说便这么想，像是要发泄童年时期对老爸的各种不满般狠狠咬下最后一口能量块。“回见，我去处理个案子。”他端着空餐盘跟同伴告别，然后用只有他们俩能听见的音量和完全不是他的风格甚至带着点恶趣味地口气补充道：“你也要加把劲，我可是跟Streetwise赌你和Glidewing谁先告白呢。”

“什……”Vacillate机翼绷直、光镜亮度飙升，全然不顾什么公共场合什么精英卫队副总教官的个人形象直接拍案而起。“Streetwise你这个叛徒！！”

那边训练场刚跑完负重越野的Streetwise打了个喷嚏，像是未卜先知般揉了揉鼻子嘟哝道：“光镜没瞎的都能看出你们俩对对方有意思好吗……”

内乱的种子早已被悄无声息地埋下，它就像堆在无人知晓的角落里的一桶桶烈性TNT，只等待一颗火星引爆，一场长达四百万年、波及大半个银河系的战争正在鲜为人知的阴沟里、贫民区里、矿井里、地下角斗场里消无声息地酝酿。

历史的车轮不会永远在原地转圈，总有一天它会突然偏转轨道，从而使这个几乎自从宇宙诞生之初就存在的机械星球发生翻天覆地的变化。

又是卡隆角斗场，还有那个新晋角斗士Megatron。

Prowl头疼地按压鼻梁，最近卡隆角斗场的动静越来越大，Megetron的追随者也越来越多，卡隆的地方官员不知多少次向议会申请清查角斗场、哪怕是进行适当管制也好，但最高议会却对他们的申请置之不理，在他们看来角斗属于灰色地带，而底层民众也需要某种发泄方式，这也有利于维护他们的统治——在与最高议会不知进行了多少年的谈判拉锯战中，倒向最高议会的官员越来越多，最高议会吞并的Prime的权限也越来越多，最终Prime支持方不得不与议会达成共识，让议会和Prime平分权力——但不少平民都是Prime的坚定拥护者，最高议会的如意算盘其实也就如此，稳住平民的情绪、给他们找个方式发泄，角斗就是个不错的选择，反正卡隆角斗场早就成为“三不管”地带，他们也懒得操心。但最后为了平息卡隆地方官员的不满，最高议会勉为其难地添加了一条规矩：禁止任何未成年幼生体进入角斗场观看、参与角斗。

至于那个在角斗场站稳脚跟的Megatron，不仅参与角斗战无不胜，还会在胜利后发表一场振奋人心的演说，内容无非是抨击议会的不作为、功能主义和塞星社会的种种阴暗面，顺便向粉丝们分发自己的签名著作《和平之路》。不得不承认Megatron确实相当会笼络人心，凭借着自己的人格魅力他很快收获大量追随者，甚至还有不少会千里迢迢地赶往卡隆，就为一睹他的角斗，顺带抢一本《和平之路》，他的追随者中不乏达官贵族，但主要还是平民，其中底层民众又占绝大多数。不久前Orion Pax曾带着几位助手潜入卡隆对Megatron进行了一次秘密的初步调查并带回一条重要情报——Megatron正在筹划招兵买马，血气方刚、年轻气盛的半大幼生体正是他优先考虑的目标。

就在副官正准备向领袖询问是否要与议会再次谈判关于加强对卡隆角斗场管理的事宜时，来自寄宿学校老师的通讯却打断了他，而通讯的内容更是让他无法冷静。

“Prowl长官，您儿子和他的舍友们偷跑出学校了……”

—TBC—


End file.
